Justice for All
by Persiana13
Summary: Seventh story in the Persiana-verse.  Both worlds collide in an all out battle for survival against the threat of the Anti-Monitor and the Crime Syndikate.
1. Chapter 1

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Leon/Crisis, and Lance/Diablos. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 1: Unified Front 

Leon Maxwell, the former Avenger known as Crisis, was now standing in the middle of the Watchtower, with his Avengers' teammates at his side. Nick Fury was also present, as they had come to the Justice League reality thanks to the Monitor's inter-dimensional transporter beams. There were three teams of Avengers; Dr. Strange's team of himself, Luke Cage, Echo, Iron Fist, Spider-man, and Jewel; Nick Fury's team of Bucky Captain America, Black Widow, and Falcon, and Crisis' team of himself, Hercules, Firebird, Jocasta, Joker's Daughter, Yellow Jacket, Sersi, Sonic Blue, and Kid Razor. They were greeted by the seven founders, Persiana, Queen Hippolyta, Miss Marvel, Wonder Man, Tigra, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, and Guy Gardner.

Farrah was in shock to see her first love return. She remembered the last time he left, and it was heartbreaking for her. She wiped a tear and almost whispered,

"Leon? Is that really you?"

The red-eyed Avenger said,

"Hey, Farrah. It's been a while."

At this, the heroine ran to her former lover,

"You're back! You're really, really back!"  
She hugged him tightly, weeping Leon was back.

Kid Razor looked around,

"So, when is the Kid of Rock getting introduced?"

Farrah looked and noticed the other Avengers in the room. Her heart stopped and tensed when she saw Yellow Jacket in the room. She immediately roared,

"YOU BASTARD!"  
She jumped from Crisis all the way across to Yellow Jacket. The insect Avenger raised his hands up,

"Now, Farrah, calm down-."

Too late as the lioness pounced on Hank, shouting,

"YOU'RE DEAD!"  
The two began rolling around on the floor. Leon groaned,

"This is what I don't need now. Somebody, help me break them up."

Unfortunately, things only escalated from there, as Kid Razor took one look at Wonder Woman and grinned,

"Well, hello, hot stuff!"

He jumped on his guitar and sailed over to her, knocking Batman across the hall way and into a wall. The Dark Knight groaned and growled as he got up.

Kid Razor lowered his glasses as he looked at Wonder Woman,

"So, are you a stripper, and do you do birthday parties?"

Diana was stunned,

"How dare you!"

Razor continued,

"Oh, the Kid of Rock gets it. You were already in the middle of a lap dance with your boyfriend."

He added, wiggling his eyebrows,

"So, tell the Kid of Rock; do you charge extra for splits?"

This earned him a near miss by Wonder Woman. Diana had never been more insulted in her life. Hippolyta was also not as thrilled,

"Vile man."

Diana nodded,

"I could not agree more, mother."

Razor blinked and looked at the blonde queen. He could not help himself,

"Hey, Granny. How's life in the old days?"

Hippolyta yelled,

"I will kill you for insulting me!"

Razor dodged another attack, seemingly unfazed,

"What are you gonna do, Grandma; stab the Jukebox Hero with your knitting needles? The Kid of Rock can just hear it now; the 'In my day' speeches!"

Hercules decided to step in,

"Razor, quit your besmirching of these fair maidens."

Hippolyta took one look at the Prince of Power and roared,

"DIE!"  
She tackled him, a brawl breaking out.

Leon could only watch as the teams that have met up reduced themselves to squabbling three year olds fighting over toys. Everyone was fighting everyone; Tigra joined the brawl with Yellow Jacket and Persiana, Iron Fist knocked out Guy Gardner, Sonic Blue and Flash were having a speed race, and a speed fight, and, for some weird reason, Jewel got into a fight with Hawkgirl.

Fury looked on,

"What do you want to do now?"

Crisis shook his head,

"You know, I expected something like this to happen. I really did, and this is not the precognition talking."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"The entire multi-verse is at stake, and these idiots have nothing better to do than to kill each other. That's it; I'm going to do to put a stop to this by doing the one thing I hoped never to do again."

He called the Monitor,

"It's me. I need you to transport something here for me."

In a few moments, two small cases had materialized in front of the red-eyed swordsman. He opened one took out an air horn. In the other, there was a megaphone. Fury blinked,

"I know where this is going."

Miss Marvel noticed what the red-eyed hero was doing and swallowed nervously,

"Please, Leon. Don't do this."

Leon shook his head,

"Sorry, Carol. I don't have a choice."

He got the two items in position.

Crisis waited until the count of three and let loose a loud noise. Instantly, everyone covered their ears. Jocasta had to shut off her audio receivers to bear the noise.

Persiana finally made her way to Leon and, snatching the megaphone and air horn, slammed them hard against the wall. She glared menacingly,

"Don't you EVER do that again!"

Crisis looked at her apologetically,

"I'm sorry."

Fury chomped on his cigar, grunting,

"These morons got nothing better to do if all they do is complain!"

Superman looked at the one-eyed former head of SHIELD,

"Just what is that supposed to mean!"

Fury poked his finger in the Man of Steel's chest,

"Let me tell you something, Eagle Scout. I ain't got the time or the patience to deal with your temper tantrums. We got intel you need to hear. So, tell your team to knock it off and listen to what we gotta say. Got it? We didn't come all this way just to see which person can beat each other's backside!"

Silence filled the room. Everyone seemed to be stunned quiet as the old solider barked orders.

However, that silence was not to last long, as Kid Razor broke it. He said,

"So, Tigra…do you still shag like a minx?" (1)

And, thus, the fighting resumed.

Next Chapter:

The Situation unfolds as Fury and Crisis explain what's been happening, and the Crime Syndikate and Dark Avengers make a move! Find out more, next time!

(1) Read L1701E's Uncanny Kid Razor for the Origin of this quote.


	2. Chapter 2

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 2: Call to Order 

Crisis looked at the chaos that had unfolded. Hercules was currently attempting to restrain Hippolyta, which was failing miserably by the way. Tigra tore after Kid Razor for making the comment, but the self-proclaimed rock'n'roll hero was one step ahead. Yellow Jacket had grown to a larger size and picked up Persiana, attempting to reason with the lioness. That only caused Farrah to be even more infuriated and threatened to do things to Hank once she got free.

Spider-man jumped in the air, avoiding Guy Gardner's ring attacks. He managed to seal the red-headed Lantern's mouth shut, but Guy was not going to quit.

Crisis and Nick Fury watched as the Avengers and the Justice League went at it in various brawls, cat-fights, fights, scraps, melees, skirmishes, wars, battles-.

Crisis looked up,

"We get the idea, pal."

**Hey! I'm writing here! **

Fury grumbled,

"Somebody must like the thesaurus."

**Do you want Red Witch to write this story? I have her number on speed dial, you know! **

Fury shook his head, nervously responding,

"No, no! That's all right! You just write whatever you think is right!"

**Damn right, I will! Now, back to the show! **

It was around this time Donna Troy, the heroine Wonder Girl, had arrived. She was wearing a brand new costume she had designed after the last adventure, and wanted to show it to her mother. Donna could not take three steps before a roar was heard,

"HERCULES, PREPARE TO DIE!"  
Donna was surprised and rushed down the hall. When she arrived, she noticed the Justice League battling an unfamiliar group of people she had never seen before. The chaos was not something unusual to be seen; after all, Donna had seen some of the violent brawls that had broken out. Primarily, those brawls were started by one of four reasons; Persiana and Miss Marvel's rivalry, Green Arrow and the other hormonal idiots peeping on the girls, Hawkman and John Stewart going at it, or Guy Gardner got drunk and picked a fight with Batman. Donna thought about adding another one; alternate reality heroes brawling with each other over a comment one or the other made.

For all her months of experience in dealing with senseless brawls, the young Amazon princess decided to do the most mature thing in this situation.

She screamed,

"KNOCK IT OFF, JACKASSES!"

At this, everyone froze where they were. Crisis blinked,

"Wow, she's got a set of pipes."

Kid Razor grinned,

"And a set of breasts to match."

He sped up to Donna,

"Well, hello, gorgeous."

Donna looked up,

"Who are you?"

The rock hero grinned,

"I'm the Jukebox Hero…KID RAZOR!"  
Fireworks appeared above his head, spelling out his name. Guy Gardner scoffed,

"Wuss"

This earned him a face full of guitar. Razor turned and, tilting his shades, shot her a cocky grin,

"So, beautiful. Got names for the twins?"

Donna blinked and tried to decipher what the mysterious hero was saying…until she noticed his gaze. The raven-haired heroine folded her arms and huffed,

"Must you be so immature?"

Razor smirked,

"Must you be so hot?"

Yellow Jacket was thrown back first into a wall. Persiana wanted to leap at him, but was being held back by Crisis, Fury, Firebird, and Jocasta. Leon shouted,

"Farrah, cool off right now!"

The feral shouted,

"Not until this bastard pays for what happened! I want him to suffer big time!"

Thor readied his hammer,

"After me. This accursed mortal has the audacity to clone me. I shall show him no mercy!"  
Yellow Jacket shouted,

"Wait! Let me explain!"

Sonic nodded,

"You've got to listen to what we have to say. A lot's gone on and you need to know."

The heroes all stood tense for a moment. The armored speedster hoped he had gotten through to everyone. Years of trying to make Kid Razor see reason gave the inventor experience.

Persiana had her claws ready, but, when she looked at Leon, her heart seemed to flutter. She remembered all the things that happened and his love for her. She decided she would hear what they all had to say, for Leon's sake. She owed him everything.

The lioness said,

"All right. Let's hear it."

Tigra looked at Farrah,

"Sis, are you sure?"

The lioness nodded,

"Yeah, I just want to hear all the reasons Yellow Jacket deserves to die. From him."

**Meanwhile, in the Marvel Persiana-verse… **

Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell were finishing packing. Black Panther, who was helping them vacate the country, said,

"We shall go to the Embassy, and then, from there, we will go to the airport. My royal jet should be arriving at any moment."

Mrs. Maxwell held her stomach,

"I just hope the baby is all right."

As the three were finishing up, the limousine outside exploded suddenly, shattering the windows and a good portion of the house. The three people ducked for cover and, when the smoke cleared, T'challa looked on in horror,

"No."

Iron Patriot smirked evilly under his mask,

"Hello, Your Highness. I think we should talk."

With him were the Dark Avengers and several dozen HAMMER Operatives.

He then got a transmission,

"It's Hood. I got the device like you asked. It's all set to go."

Osborn nodded,

"Good. Get it ready. We'll be there soon."

The leader of HAMMER asked,

"Now, shall we?"

T'challa shook his head,

"I have diplomatic immunity, Osborn. You are risking an international incident by doing this."

Osborn shrugged,

"Your point being what again?"

He signaled and several HAMMER operatives launched a wave of nets, catching the three. Osborn said,

"Bring them with us. We're going after Crisis."

Next Chapter:

As the Dark Avengers make their way into the DC Persiana-verse, Crisis and the others explain everything that has gone in the past year. Also, an unwelcome visitor stops by the Watchtower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Justice For All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 3: Explanations are an Order Part 1 

Superman looked at the Avengers,

"Let me see if I can understand this; there was a Skrull invasion of Earth no one knew, except for Nick Fury; that had managed to discover a way to replicate every aspect of anyone they wanted, tried to invade Earth and failed. Then, a group of renegades called Titans Tomorrow invaded, along with the White Martians and Black Lanterns. After that, Titans Tomorrow Persiana, who is possessed by the Carnage symbiote, joins forces with Osborn, who has recruited his own Avengers to help take over the world, along with a group of villains called the Crime Syndikate. Did I get it?"

Leon shrugged,

"For the most part…yes. There are blanks to fill in, but yes, that's effectively what's been going on."

Flash, who was jotting down notes, shuddered,

"Wow, this is a lot to take in."

Farrah smirked,

"It could be worse. The Avengers Osborn recruited could be former villains impersonating real Avengers."

At this, Crisis and Nick Fury looked at each other and then back at Persiana. The lioness acrobat blinked,

"Holy crap! No way!"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah. I saw it first hand. They've got their own Hawkeye, Miss Marvel, Spider-man, and Wolverine."

Simon asked,

"Who did Osborn get to play those?

Fury answered,

"Bullseye's dressed up like Hawkeye, Moonstone's Miss Marvel, Venom's Spider-man and, as for Wolverine…"

Logan answered,

"He's my kid."

At this, the other Avengers blinked. Tigra shook her head,

"You have a kid?"

Logan nodded,

"Yeah."

He narrowed his eyes,

"Is that a problem?"

The feral Avenger shook her head,

"No, not at all."

Batman asked,

"Wait, if the Skrulls could duplicate anyone, including their powers and personalities, then, how do we know you're not Skrulls?"

Sonic answered,

"Kid Razor and I had help in eliminating them. Our Hank found a way to do it."

Yellow Jacket explained,

"We needed to find a way use the process against the Skrulls. Since it was so good, we had to find a way to drive them all crazy."

Fury smirked,

"So, I called Deadpool."

At this, Persiana gasped,

"You called Deadpool!"

Wonder Woman asked,

"Who is Deadpool?"

Fury smirked,

"If you thought Farrah was nuts, Deadpool is worse."

Hawkgirl was horrified,

"You mean, there's someone crazier than Farrah?"

Farrah looked insulted,

"Why does everyone assume I have a problem?"

Everyone, including Leon, looked at her with skeptical looks. The red-eyed hero tried to be diplomatic about this,

"Farrah…you tend to get a little emotional now and again."

Miss Marvel scoffed,

"Translation; you're a drama queen."

Persiana rolled her eyes,

"Oh, please. There are plenty of people worse than me that can be called drama queen."

The blonde smirked,

"Oh, really. Name three."

At that precise moment, three very familiar voices could be heard. Zatanna screamed,

"Simon!"

Vixen shouted,

"You're not taking my man, Zee!"

Gypsy called out,

"Simon belongs to me! ME!"  
At this, a three-way catfight broke out between the heroes. Kid Razor pulled out a camera,

"Now, this is a fight!"

Persiana smirked,

"How about those three for being drama queens?"  
Carol rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"I so cannot wait to leave this world."

Leon shook his head,

"Does anyone want to explain this to us?"

John Stewart said,

"I think this is pretty self-explanatory."

An explosion was heard. Superman shouted,

"No fireballs! We agreed on no fireballs, Zatanna!"

Hippolyta asked Diana,

"Are things always so…eventful in the Watchtower?"

Donna looked on,

"Actually, this is a slow day today."  
Farrah nodded,

"Now that you mention it, it is. I mean, other than my first love coming back with a lot of Avengers, it is kind of slow."

The young Amazon princess then sauntered up to her friend,

"So, should they know about us, beloved sister?"

Farrah looked at Donna and swallowed,

"What?"

Kid Razor looked with the camera,

"What's going on? Did the Kid of Rock here that right?"

Leon blinked,

"What do you mean?"

Donna placed her hand around Farrah's waist,

"I think you can figure it out."

Hercules shook his head,

"No. Way."

Sonic cleared his throat,

"Farrah, is there something we ought to know about?"

The lioness got out of the hold,

"Donna's kind of got a thing for me."

Jocasta was skeptical,

"A thing?"

Yellow Jacket blinked,

"Now, I've seen everything."

Donna smiled at Leon,

"You are a very lucky man, Crisis. Then again, she is also a very lucky woman."

Crisis blinked,

"Huh? What?"

Farrah shrugged,

"What? She plays for both teams. Not that I don't have a p-."

Her expression soured,

"Donna, let go of my tail. Now."

Donna pouted, but eventually let go.

Kid Razor was cracking up,

"Oh, you've got to tell the Kid of Rock how this started."

Donna began explaining,

"Well, she is very intelligent and wise."

Farrah flushed with embarrassment, while they younger princess continued,

"She has an incredibly flexible body."

Leon chuckled,

"No argument here."

Farrah glared at Leon,

"You're lucky I love you."

Donna purred,

"And she has a hot looking ass too."

Hippolyta was shocked,

"Donna!"

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"You still haven't gotten over that, have you?"

Donna shrugged,

"Well, it is not like I can pinch that big rack you have…which, by the way…is HOT!"

The queen demanded,

"Donna, where is this all coming from?"

Farrah raised her hand timidly. Kid Razor could not help but laugh,

"The Kid of Rock didn't know you played that way, Persiana."

The white-haired lioness looked away,

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life. This can't get any worse."

Suddenly, the Watchtower shook as a rocket crashed into the room they were standing in. The rocket hatched open from the nose cone and a man rolled out in front of them. He stood up, dressed in a familiar cat costume and shouted,

"GODDESSES!" 

Next Chapter:  
More Explanations, and more Insanity take place in the Watchtower!


	4. Chapter 4

**Justice For All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Sonic Blue and Kid Razor. _

Chapter 4: Explanations are an Order Part 2 

Persiana and Tigra both twitched and screamed,

"CATMAN, PREPARE TO DIE!"  
The tigress pulled out a machete from her bikini top while the lioness pulled out a chain saw. The two then began pursuing Catman, all the while the feline villain was making his usual pleas,

"But, goddesses! We must mate! We are all felines!"

A series of explosions was heard shortly after that, as well as swears not even Leon had heard his girlfriend say,

"Whoa, that's new."

Hercules nodded,

"And I thought I had a mouth."

Firebird blinked,

"Why are they acting like this?"

Kid Razor quipped,

"Maybe he's a bad tipper."

He burst out laughing. Sonic shook his head.

Yellow Jacket was stunned,

"I have never seen Greer this angry in my life."

Spider-man raised his hand,

"Uh, could someone explain this to me?"

Wonder Man explained,

"From what I understand of it, Catman, the one in brown, thinks he is a cat and, when he saw Persiana and Tigra, thinks they are destined to be married with lots of kittens."

At this, the other Avengers began laughing and howling. Leon said in between laughs,

"There's…hah…no way…ha ha ha…she'd go through with it!"

Joker's Daughter joined in,

"The only thing funny about it is Catman loses all the time!"

There was another explosion and Catman screamed,

"HAVE MERCY!"  
Hippolyta shook her head,

"How long has he been doing this?"

Donna shrugged,

"About a year. He still hasn't learned, even after what happened with Lobo." (1)

Jocasta tilted her head,

"I have never seen a human being's body bend that way before. I had no idea it was anatomically possible."

A series of snaps were heard, and Yellow Jacket said,

"It's not. And I thought my Skrull counterpart ticked her off."

Bucky gulped,

"I think I threw up a little in my mouth."

Falcon asked,

"So, Leon. Are you going to stop your girlfriend?"

Leon blinked,

"I just came back to life, and now, you want me to risk getting killed again? I'd rather take on the Dark Avengers again!"

Thor said,

"Leon, you are the only one that can make her see reason."

The red-eyed hero scoffed,

"What makes you think I have any sort of power over her?"

Everyone looked at Crisis, including Nick Fury. Leon sighed,

"I'll see what I can do."

He thought to himself,

_I am so going to regret this. _

Carefully, he walked near the fight. Leon asked,

"Farrah, I need you to calm down."

The white-haired lioness roared,

"NOT UNTIL I NEUTER THIS FREAK!"  
She pulled out a staple gun and began firing at Catman. The feline wannabe villain howled,

"IT HURTS! BUT, I MUST ENDURE THIS FOR MY BRIDES!"  
Hippolyta shook her head,

"Just kill him and be done with it. This is cruel, even for me."

Fury grumbled,

"I've had enough of this."

He pulled out a pistol and fired a shot. Instantly, there was silence.

Fury looked and said,

"Ladies, get away from Catman."

Farrah smirked,

"If you're gonna kill the guy, by all means."

Superman said,

"Wait a minute. We've got a no killing policy in place. No matter how annoying Catman may be, we can't kill him."

Fury raised an eyebrow,

"But you don't have a problem with him getting mangled and tortured like this, right?"

Diana said,

"He does have a good point."

Donna added,

"Besides, it is not undeserved. Catman has no right to bother a beautiful woman such as Farrah."

She sighed happily,

"Although, I will not complain about his choice, either."

Persiana rolled her eyes,

"This is definitely not one of my better days."

Realizing the torture had momentarily stopped, Catman asked,

"So…are we still getting married?"

Persiana and Tigra glared murderously at Catman,

"DIE!"  
Leon shook his head,

"And here they go again. Well, I tried."

Black Widow shook her head,

"I suppose I will have to end this myself."

She lashed out with her 'Widow Sting', firing paralyzing electricity from her gauntlets. The shock knocked Catman out cold. Tigra and Persiana were also affected. They stiffened for a few seconds, but, since they did not receive the full blast, they shrugged it off.

Fury nodded,

"Thank you, Natasha."

John asked,

"Was that really necessary?"

Tigra asked,

"Would you rather have us filet him instead?"

The former Marine nodded,

"Good point."  
Leon decided to change the subject,

"Now that the interruption is quelled, I guess we can tell you a little more. We're looking for Alex Luthor, the hero of Earth-3, the anti-matter universe."

Superman blinked,

"Wait, Luthor's a hero?"

Martian Manhunter explained,

"I take it is similar to our universe, but the heroes are villains and vice-versa."

The red-eyed hero nodded,

"Yeah, that's how I met Duela."

He pointed to the clown girl,

"Joker's Daughter."

Hawkgirl quipped,

"We can all guess who her parents are."

Duela snapped,

"Hey, my father is a hero in my world! He's even been able to make Owlman laugh!"

Flash blinked,

"Owlman? Who's that?"

Leon sighed,

"And here we go again with the explanations."

The speedster asked,

"Before you explain…can I get another notebook? It's hard to keep up unless I take notes."

The others sighed; Flash was unbelievable. But, he may have had a point…

Next Chapter:

The explanations continue…


	5. Chapter 5

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 5: Explanations are an Order Part 3 

Flash, who was taking down copious notes, looked up,

"So, there's a reality where the heroes are villains, and the villains are heroes. Man, talk about topsy-turvy."

Leon nodded,

"I have had the pleasure of going there. General Grodd told me-."

The speedster blinked,

"Wait. General Grodd? As in Gorilla Grodd?"

The red-eyed hero nodded,

"Yes. He is the leader of a team of rebels. He tried to save the city, but that failed."

Superman said,

"So, that means Luthor is a hero in that world."

Duela nodded,

"Yep. Thing is, we haven't heard from Alex for months now. He promised he'd contact us."

Batman looked at the League,

"Do you remember when we thought Luthor was dead, and then this other Luthor showed up, claiming to be alive?"

Leon shook his head,

"You mean, there are two Luthor's here?"

Duela wailed,

"NNNNNOOOOOO!"

She began sobbing. She cried,

"I LOVED HIM SO MUCH! WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED!"  
Persiana whispered to Tigra something, and the tigress only shook her head,

"You are unreal, you know that, sis?"

Yellow Jacket said,

"Well, if the heroes here are the villains in the anti-matter universe, then, Ultraman, Superwoman, and Owlman must be the villains that are helping Osborn."

Everyone looked at the insect Avenger. Leon nodded,

"Yeah. Though I haven't had the pleasure of meeting of those three, I did see two others in the Anti-matter Universe; Power Ring and Johnny Quick."

Batman surmised,

"They must be the respective Green Lantern and Flash from this reality."

Suddenly, John Stewart and Guy Gardner's rings went off. Guy looked up,

"Says there's a Sinestro Lantern around here."

The red-eyed hero pulled out a yellow ring,

"You mean this thing is transmitting?"

Though Crisis was not actually wearing the ring, it was enough for the two Green Lanterns to take defensive positions and circle around the former Avenger. Guy growled,

"You got three seconds to surrender, or I'm personally gonna kick your ass all over the universe!"

Leon looked around and asked,

"What is this about?"

John explained,

"That ring is given to people who can generate great fear."

Sonic asked,

"Does this Sinestro have other yellow Lanterns?"  
Kid Razor scoffed,

"Please. The Kid of Rock whopped their pansy asses."

The architect asked,

"Wait, what?"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah, Sinestro and a couple of his Lanterns went after Sonic, Razor, and me."

Duela added,

"Then, they found our base and went after us there."

John said directly,

"Did you put the ring on?"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah, but I only used it to teleport into the Anti-Matter universe. But, if it makes you feel any better…"

He crushed the yellow ring in his hand. Yellow dust sprinkled onto the floor of the Watchtower. Crisis looked up,

"Better?"

Guy looked at him,

"Not quite. I was hoping for twelve rounds with you, ya red-eyed freak."

Persiana hissed,

"Don't talk about my man like that, Gardner."

John still had his ring up,

"Why'd he give you a ring?"

Leon shook his head,

"He said I could generate great fear. How many people do you know use fear as a weapon?"

Flash said,

"Batman."

He looked at everyone,

"What? He freaks us all out, right?"

Hawkgirl nodded,

"I have to agree with him on this one."

Batman narrowed his eyes,

"You're hiding something."

Fury said,

"Trust me, it's things I already know."

Catman began laughing,

"AHAHHAHAHA! I knew it! You aren't perfect, and my bride will want me!"

Persiana kicked Catman out cold,

"SHUT UP!"

The lioness turned to Leon,

"Leon, what did you do?"

The red-eyed swordsman sighed, then looked at Fury, who nodded. Crisis then looked back and said,

"Fury didn't just have me spy on the Avengers. There were a few other things I did…"

Next Chapter:  
Dark Secrets are revealed as Crisis explains the reasons he may have been worthy to receive the Sinestro ring. Also, Osborn and the Dark Avengers, as well as some villains, come face to face with another powerful ally; Lex Luthor. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 6: Path of Destruction 

Crisis sighed and began his explanation,

"Fury recruited me in this operation when I was sixteen because of my abilities. This was shortly after Absorbing Man and Titania attacked a symposium about your mother, Farrah."

Farrah nodded, saying,

"I remember that. You were taking them both on."

Leon nodded,

"Yes. Anyway, She-Hulk and Miss Marvel, Warbird at the time, came to my rescue and stopped them. It was after that moment that Fury asked me to go undercover and find out about the Illuminati. He altered my records to show that I was eighteen, and he told me about a recruitment drive they had to bring the team back after Morgana La Fey teleported the heroes to a medieval time."

Fury continued, saying,

"I convinced Cap to support Leon. The kid was new, and could definitely do with the experience. Of course, I offered to train him like a SHIELD agent on the side. He presented this idea to the other Avengers. Iron Man was a bit leery on the issue, and so were many of the veterans as to why Nick would want this. When Cap asked, I told him this kid had potential; and he really wanted to be a hero. Reluctantly, the Avengers agreed to put him on."

Batman said,

"A legend."

Diana was confused,

"Legend?"

The Dark Knight explained,

"A legend is an espionage term meaning an agent's cover is so deep and so good, it would survive the harshest of scrutiny."

Leon nodded,

"Because I was so young, and so new to the super hero scene, it was very easy for me to move around within it and look for the conspiracy. Fury and I worked out a plan and we figured that, whoever the Illuminati was had to have exceptional financial resources, be the best in their field of science or, in Dr. Strange's case, magic, and had to be around long enough to form the team or set up the encounters."

Fury went on,

"We looked at each of the founding members of the X-men, Fantastic Four, Avengers, and Defenders, and, constructing a psychological profile, were able to conclude that at least one member of the Illuminati had to come from each of those teams."

Guy Gardner shook his head,

"While the Criminal Minds bit is all well and good, it still doesn't explain why our red-eyed friend got a yellow ring."

Leon sighed,

"Well, after the disbanding of the Avengers and before the reforming of the team, Farrah and I were living together at my parent's place."

Carol smirked, tutting,

"For shame, Persiana. You and him were living in sin."

Farrah snarled,

"You'll be living in a pool of your own blood if you don't cut it out."

Leon decided to change the subject back,

"Anyway, I told my parents and Farrah that I got a job working as an office administrator for a government agency. Something low-level, something beginner while I figure out what to do with my powers."

Donna said,

"Which was not true, was it?"

The red-eyed swordsman said,

"Well, not exactly. I was working for the government, but in an unofficial capacity. I was really working for Nick Fury. He made me a janitor of sorts."

Tigra blinked,

"A janitor?"

Leon nodded,

"Of sorts. I was sent in to areas that were too hot to go into politically and either extract or terminate targets."

Batman narrowed his eyes,

"You became a hitman."

Fury rolled his eye,

"For the record, it was my idea, and I put him up to it. Since the Avengers disbanded, it was more than likely the Illuminati went back under ground again, so I had the kid run a few errands in the name of national security."

Farrah was horrified,

"You used him!"

Black Widow looked at Nick,

"Colonel, you never told anyone this?"

Fury shook his head,

"What? It was not different when I sent you off to get rid of Yelena."

Natasha shook her head,

"That was completely different. That blonde bitch deserved it!"

John was going to say something, but Leon said,

"Don't ask. Just don't ask."

Falcon shook his head,

"So, Fury has you, Crisis, go after all the terrorists?"

Crisis nodded,

"In a sense. I just went after the particularly dangerous ones; Hydra, AIM, and the Red Skull."

Farrah shook her head, angrily glaring at Nick,

"You used my first mate to go after people without telling me? How could you?"

Nick looked back at her,

"I asked him not to bring you into it for two reasons; one was national security."

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"Gee, I expected you to say something like that."

Fury continued, saying,

"And the second…well, Persiana, you have a big mouth."

Carol scoffed,

"Tell me about it."

The were-lioness glared murderously at the blonde Air Force major. She then turned back to Leon,

"Leon, I know this isn't your fault, but you could have at least told me."

Bucky asked,

"So, this was all going on, and Steve didn't know about it?"

Leon said,

"Steve figured it out after an operation that went horribly wrong. I was supposed to interrogate one of the Red Skull's lieutenants, a man codenamed Master Man."

Hippolyta asked,

"Who is Master Man, and this Red Skull?"

Bucky answered,

"Nazis. Red Skull was the original, and survived without aging due to the Cosmic Cube, an artifact that could do anything he wanted to, but at the cost of the user. Master Man was one of his Neo-Nazi supporters."

The queen of the Amazons had heard stories about such men. It brought back memories of how she and the Amazons had fought them during World War Two. Though she did not show it, she was filled with contempt and fear.

Leon said,

"Well, anyway, as I was on my way to interrogate him when my precognition flared up. I blacked out and woke up two days later in Rhode Island."

Flash said,

"What's so wrong about that?"

Leon said,

"Master Man was in North Dakota."

The speedster nodded,

"Oh."

Leon continued,

"Anyway, I woke up in Rhode Island, covered in blood. I was panicking. I was out for two days and I had no idea what was going on. Fury found me and tried to get me to calm down. It turns out, I was in a SHIELD safe house. Someone found me, lying in blood in a hotel room. They thought I was dead. Fury showed me the tape…"

He paused for a moment, readjusting his glasses,

"People died, and I tortured Master Man."

The League and the Avengers were horrified. Persiana shook her head,

"No, I don't believe it. I know you, Leon. You wouldn't do something like this."

Leon shook his head,

"It'd be one thing to say that I remember torturing and killing someone. That, I can live with, knowing I did it. But, this…this scares me. I don't remember any of it."

The silence in the room was deafening.

**Meanwhile… **

Norman Osborn had gathered the Dark Avengers at the Tower. He said,

"We're going in pursuit of Crisis."

Several HAMMER agents had brought in the three hostages. Bullseye shook his head,

"I still don't like this, Normie. Something ain't right about this."

Moonstone asked,

"Getting cold feet?"  
The assassin said,

"No. Just that…ah, it's just nothing."

War Machine pressed a few buttons and the portal opened. Osborn said,

"Bring three platoons of twenty five HAMMER elites with us. Also, be sure to bring some of the villains we captured. I have a feeling they will be quite useful."

"No doubt about it."

They all turned and saw the bald billionaire Lex Luthor standing on the other side of the portal. He smiled,

"So, you must be Norman Osborn then. Yellow Jacket told me a lot about you."

Osborn was surprised,

"The Avenger is with you?"

Luthor shook his head,

"Avenger? No, he has been working for me for the past year."

He looked at the other people that were waiting on the other side of the portal,

"I see you brought your own people. I have mine as well. Why don't we discuss a little…business?"

"Count me in."

'Yellow Jacket' appeared out of the shadows. Venom instantly drooled,

"**Dinner time!**"

He dove at the Avenger, but he was ready and shocked the symbiote villain away.

'Yellow Jacket' then turned into a Skrull,

"I think it would be more appropriate to speak to you like this."

Iron Patriot growled,

"So, Fury was right. The Skrulls really did try and take over."

Skurll Jacket said,

"Yes, that is correct. However, my attention was diverted to this world because of Persiana."

He stomped the floor, screaming,

"I hate her! Hate her! Hate her!"

Moonstone blinked,

"I think the copying process was better than they thought."

Bullseye shook his head,

"So, what do we do boss?"  
Iron Patriot looked at the Skrull imposter and nodded,

"He can help us, but only under the condition that he destroys Persiana."

Daken snarled,

"No fair! I want her!"  
Skrull Jacket screamed,

"NO, SHE IS MINE!"  
Luthor got between them,

"Children, children; this is no time to bicker. Allow Mr. Osborn and I to conduct business. We'll sort all this out later."

Iron Patriot nodded,

"Agreed." 

Next Chapter:  
The Avengers and Justice League discuss what to do next, and Luthor and Osborn discuss a possible team up, and revenge against their respected enemies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns Kid Razor, Ronnie Rocker, and Sonic Blue _

Chapter 7: Ethics Part 1

After hearing everything, and some shocking dark secrets, the Avengers and Justice League decided to separate into their own groups and figure out what to do next. In the meeting room, the Big Seven, as well as Nick Fury, were discussing what to do next. To say the conversation was heated was an understatement. Superman was not in the least happy about everything,

"Where do you get off, Fury?"

Fury looked at the Man of Steel,

"Really? Where do I get off? How about we talk about you and this great big castle of yours in the sky? Did the thought ever occur to you that this thing could be hijacked by the people you swear to protect?"

Batman said,

"How is that any different from what you did to Crisis? You turned him into a killer."

Fury rolled his eye,

"For the record, I did what I had to do. If you aren't willing to do whatever it takes to stop terrorists or villains from attacking and killing innocent people, then you might as well be helping them take over. Guess what; I recruited this kid because I needed his help to stop the Illuminati! And, they all thought that if the world followed them, then it would be a utopia. Well, guess what; it never happened. The difference between you and them is you're too stupid to see it!"

Superman looked insulted,

"What? We've done nothing but help people!"

Fury laughed, remarking sarcastically,

"Seriously, are you THIS naïve? Just because you've saved old women from burning buildings doesn't make you person of the year! What I do is the big leagues, and, let's face it; no one in this room has the balls to do what I do. I've been doing this since before you existed, so don't give me this holier than thou crap! It doesn't work! I know, I've seen it!"

Diana shook her head,

"So, instead of trying to be better than the villains, we should be just as bad as them?"

The former head of SHIELD said,

"No, princess. You have to be worse. That way, no one thinks of crossing you."

Hawkgirl said,

"So, I take it Leon adopted this same view point too, hasn't he?"

Fury sighed,

"The kid's got a long way to go. His heart's in the right place, but he's seen the truth."

Flash asked,

"And what truth is that?"

Fury answered,

"You're not as liked as you think you are."

There was silence for that moment. Batman looked at Fury with that infamous stare. Fury looked back, the gaze locking. He said,

"And what makes you think you can intimidate me, Batman? The things you've experienced in your lifetime don't even come close to the things I've experienced."

Batman said through his teeth,

"Get out."

Fury stood there for a moment, letting Batman continue the stare. He smirked,

"Sure."

He walked to the door. As he was near it, he turned and said,

"Just so you know; Crisis is a good kid. I was only trying to prepare him for the real world and…"

John Stewart said,

"And what? To be a SHIELD agent?"

Fury looked at them,

"To be my replacement."

He the doors then hissed as they closed, separating them. Flash shook his head,

"He's nuts."

**Meanwhile, in another part of the Watchtower… **

The Avengers and Duela were all discussing about what had happened, from the attempted Skrull invasion to the Dark Reign. Tigra was stunned,

"Wait, so a version of Persiana led Titans Tomorrow against Osborn, and now, she's working for him? No way."

Sersi said,

"It's true. That Persiana got possessed by Carnage and almost killed me and Leon."

Black Widow rolled her eyes,

"And what did you do to let that happen?"

Sersi looked offended,

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?"

Yellow Jacket said,

"Razor, Sonic, and I saw it. You were attempting to seduce Crisis."

Sersi shrugged,

"What? He's single, remember. He came back from the dead and is now available."

Wonder Man said,

"Do you want to tell Persiana that? I'm sure she'll be very happy to hear that."

Kid Razor smirked,

"Cat-fight!"

Tigra rolled her eyes,

"Still the same, Razor."

She then turned to Yellow Jacket,

"I still don't get one thing; if the Skrull Jacket has all of your emotions, powers, and memories, does it also have your resentment to my sister?"

Hank stayed silent for a moment before he answered,

"Truthfully, Greer…I am a bit jealous and-."

The tigress threw up her arms,

"I knew it!"

Bonita said,

"Please, Greer. Let Henry explain-."

Tigra snarled,

"Stuff it, lady! I should have known he never liked her!"

The founding Avenger reached out to her,

"Greer, it's not like that. I-."

Tigra turned and snarled in his face, sending the insect hero backwards and landing on his backside. The animal heroine said,

"I hate you."

She stormed off. Kid Razor smirked,

"Must not have shagged anyone in five minutes."

Henry wanted to go after her, but Firebird held him back,

"Leave her, Henry. In time, she will forgive you."

**In another part of the Watchtower… **

Crisis was standing alone, staring out at the stars and the Earth below. He sighed, thinking to himself,

_How did I end up here like this? _

"It's awesome up here, isn't it?"

Ronnie Rocker appeared next to the red-eyed hero. Leon asked,

"Are you here to comfort me?"

Ronnie floated near him,

"Well, that depends on who's asking. The spirit world is very divided on you, kiddo. Half the spirits have gone to the light with your help. And the other, well…they were pretty pissed that you returned to life."

The powerhouse chuckled,

"Everybody's a critic. So, what do you think?"

Ronnie shook his head,

"Personally, I think you're a good kid that caught up in a bad situation. I get why you did it, but let's just say, the way you did it was a little less than neat, especially after Master Man."

Leon's smile faded and he clenched his fists down,

"I told everyone I can't remember what happened. I just blacked out."

Ronnie said,

"Is that it? Or maybe, it's because you don't want to remember. Maybe you were so sick of doing all of this, being used by Fury that you lashed out. That SHIELD agent that died there, you could have known about it."

Leon was adamant as he responded,

"I didn't know! But, I know this; I saved Farrah from Thor and that was what mattered, even though she was supposed to die."

"What?"

Farrah looked shocked as walked in on the conversation between the two of them. She swallowed and said,

"I was supposed do die?"

Next Chapter:  
More confrontations, and Luthor and Osborn device a plan to stop their respected enemies. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Justice For All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Kid Razor, Ronnie Rocker, and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 8: Ethics Part 2 

Farrah looked on at Leon and Ronnie,

"What do you mean, I was supposed to die?"

Ronnie shook his head,

"You really stepped in it this time, kiddo."

Leon sighed, shaking his head. He knew this was going to come out. He said,

"The vision I had about my own death was not entirely accurate. It turns out, you, Farrah, were supposed to be the one that died, and I died saving you."

The lioness looked at her former lover for a moment, absorbing the information in. Ronnie said,

"I think I'll go check on Razor."

He disappeared.

Farrah walked up to Leon,

"You knew I was going to die?"

The red-eyed swordsman nodded silently. Farrah slapped him hard,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Crisis shook his head,

"I didn't know how you'd take it! It's not like I can just tell someone when they're going to die! Besides, would you have believed me?"

Farrah shouted,

"That's not the point! The point is I love you and people who love each other shouldn't keep secrets from each other!"

Leon leaned against the wall, his head tilting back,

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you. I felt this weight on my shoulders I never felt before and it was scaring me. It was scaring me that I…I thought…I thought you would never forgive me for doing these things."

Farrah shook her head,

"Leon, I can."

The former Avenger looked up. The white-haired young woman continued,

"I know Fury put you up to it, and I know that there is the kind man I fell in love with all those years ago. Deep down, you are still in there, and I just have to remind you of that too. Fury is using you. Don't let him."

She hugged him tightly. He held her for as long as he could.

**Meanwhile… **

"Say what?"

Kid Razor was stunned when Wonder Man said,

"Yes, it's true. There really is an island populated only by women."

Thor nodded,

"Aye, Themysciria. I have been there when Loki came and kidnapped the queen of the Amazons."

Kid Razor looked at them,

"You mean to tell the Kid of Rock that there's an island only populated by women?"

He rubbed his hands evilly,

"Oh, the Jukebox Hero is gonna LOVE this world!"

Sonic rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Razor, please."

Steel looked at the speedy hero,

"Where'd you get the armor like that?"

Spencer answered,

"I built it. How about you?"

The armored fighter nodded,

"Built mine from a prototype battle suit."

Kid Razor smirked,

"Let me guess; you're battle cry is It's Hammer Time!"

Ronnie appeared before them,

"Ignore Razor. The power of rock tends to make him a bit…arrogant."

Wonder Man was then ambushed by Vixen, Zatanna, and Gypsy. Vixen said,

"He's mine!"

Zatanna slapped her hard,

"Not on your life, bitch!"

Gypsy speared the magician,

"You and what army, Zatanna?"

Duela tilted her head, slightly,

"Uh, why are they fighting over Simon?"

Miss Marvel rolled her eyes,

"You should have seen when Supergirl was part of that. She went so far as to dress up as the White Queen to get her man."

Kid Razor laughed himself silly,

"Oh, the Kid of Rock has got to hear this story!"

**Meanwhile… **

Tigra was still angry with Henry, her former lover. She was perched on the railing, looking out into space. She sighed, thinking to herself,

_Henry, why can't you be proud of me? Why? _

Her ears twitched at that moment and she looked to see Yellow Jacket standing across from her. He said,

"Greer, I-."

The former cop turned away,

"Don't talk to me, Henry. I'm not in the mood."

Tigra jumped off the railing and began to stroll off when Henry said,

"Greer, I'm sorry."

The feline Avenger turned and stood up,

"What?"

The scientist explained,

"I should have been happy that you would adopt someone like Farrah and train her to use her powers responsibly. I can't imagine it was easy to do, and, to be honest, I have no idea how you did it. Personally, I should have been more supportive. I tried to be, but I couldn't help shake the feeling that a part of me was a little jealous of all the time you were spending with her, and not paying attention to me-."

Greer raised her hand,

"Stop right there, Pym."

She glared at Henry only a cat would and she continued,

"If you think this groveling bull is going to win me back, think again. I nearly destroyed my sister's relationship once and I am not about to make that mistake again. Jealous? If you were so jealous, why didn't you tell me about it? Why didn't you tell me you were jealous?"

Henry shook his head,

"I…I don't know."

He looked up,

"Greer, I love you and-."

Greer turned away, saying suddenly,

"Ted proposed to me."

This caught the size-changing hero by surprise,

"What?"

Greer wiped a tear away,

"Ted asked me to marry him. I was about to answer…before all this happened."

She looked at him, shaking her head,

"Henry, please don't fight for me. It's not worth it. I could never love you the way I love him."

Henry looked like he had a ton of bricks fall on him. He was rendered speechless…

**Meanwhile, at LexCorp Tower… **

Luthor surveyed the Dark Avengers,

"Impressive line-up."

Mrs. Maxwell, who was holding her stomach, begged,

"Please, let me go. I'm carrying a child."

Daken unsheathed his claws, smiling sadistically,

"Then, how about a C-section?"  
Mr. Maxwell screamed,

"If you lay a hand on my wife-!"

Bullseye grabbed him by the throat,

"You'll what exactly?"

Black Panther snarled,

"You have gone mad with power, Osborn."

Iron Patriot shook his head,

"I'm only doing my patriotic duty and bring Crisis in."

He turned to Luthor,

"If you got people that can help, now's the time."

At that moment, the Skrull disguised as Yellow Jacket walked in. He said,

"Mr. Luthor, the others are waiting for you."

His eyes then cast at the parents and the ruler of Wakanda. He shook his head,

"Pathetic."

The bald industrialist said,

"If Crisis has sought refuge with the League, no doubt he would be bringing some sob story about his persecution."  
Osborn smirked,

"You leave that to me. Just make sure your people are ready."

He pulled out a flash drive,

"I'll make sure Crisis comes to us…"

Next Chapter:

Just what is the plan? And, will the League and Avengers be able to work together when they not only contend with Osborn and Luthor, but also the Anti-monitor? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	9. Chapter 9

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Kid Razor, Ronnie Rocker, and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 9: A Decision is Made 

Superman shook his head,

"You know I don't like this, Batman."

Batman said,

"Neither do. Neither do any of us."

He was addressing the Justice League and Avengers. The Dark Knight said,

"I want to make this clear. I don't like you, Crisis. Or Nick Fury for that matter."

Fury shook his head,

"I sense a but coming."

Batman would have glared at him, but he knew it would not work. Instead, Superman said,

"However, it seems we are going to have to work together to stop the Anti-Monitor."

Hippolyta angrily said,

"I refuse to be even a part of any sort of team up with Heracles!"

Kid Razor smirked,

"Geez, Herc. What did you ever see in the wannabe Betty White over there?"

Donna glared,

"You are lucky you are Farrah's friend, Razor. Otherwise, I would drop you through this station."

Persiana shook her head,

"Ignore Razor. The guy makes cracks at everyone, and always flirts with the pretty girls."

Diana said,

"I should ask if that bothers you, but knowing you for as long as I have, I can say it doesn't."

Batman cleared his throat,

"I'd like to get back to what I am about to say. Please?"

Flash snickered,

"Batman saying please?"

Persiana smirked,

"Look who he's talking to."

The speedster nodded,

"Good point."

Spider-man said,

"Are we getting back to this or what?"

Superman decided to speak,

"What Batman is trying to say is that, while we have our differences in the way we doing things, the only chance we have of stopping the Anti-monitor would be to work together."

Suddenly, Crisis held his head. He was getting another headache and a vision that came along with it. He held his temples and backed into a wall. The others caught this and Persiana was immediately at his side,

"Leon, what's wrong?"

Leon concentrated and tried to fight the headache. His eyes were glowing red and, when the headache subsided, he was scared,

"Osborn is here. He's meeting a guy named Luthor and…"

He was frantic,

"You have to let me down to Earth right now! Osborn has my parents!"

Luke Cage was stunned,

"Say what?"

Spider-man shook his head,

"Damn, Osborn."

Yellow Jacket was surprised,

"Osborn is here? In this world? He must have used the interdimensional technology to come here!"

Tigra said bitterly,

"Ya think?"

Nick Fury said,

"This changes things. He's probably brought the Dark Avengers here as well."

Martian Manhunter nodded,

"He has. It is also a good possibility that Luthor will be assisting him with whomever he can round up."

Leon said, still slightly excited,

"I can have the Monitor transport the League to the Anti-matter world and stop the Anti-monitor. The Avengers can help take out Osborn and Luthor."

Guy glared,

"If you think we're letting a wannabe Yellow Lantern like you stay here and-."

John shouted,

"Guy, that's enough!"

The red-headed Lantern turned, but, before he would done anything, Ice said,

"Guy, this is more important right now. Lives in all of existence would be wiped off if the Anti-monitor were to finish rebuilding his weapon. Please, Guy. Let this wait."

Guy glared at Crisis, and pointed a finger threateningly,

"You and I are not done here. Not by a longshot."

Crisis sighed and, pulling out his phone, said,

"Monitor, it's me. You can transport the Justice League to the Anti-matter universe now."

Monitor nodded,

"I understand, Crisis. I will tell them the information when they arrive."

With that, the League transported away, leaving the Avengers to stay. Miss Marvel looked at Nick,

"All right, Colonel. What's the plan?"

Leon said,

"At any time, Osborn and Luthor will be making a statement about the League harboring a traitor and mass murderer. That's me. They'll give an ultimatum and we'll only have a short time before we can respond."

No sooner did that prediction come true that the monitor on the Justice League satellite went to static and Osborn, along with his Dark Avengers, were standing on camera. The Iron Patriot declared,

"Citizens of the United States; I am the Iron Patriot, hero in an alternate reality Earth. I am here today along with my Avengers, in the hopes of capturing a traitor by the name of Crisis. It is believed that he has taken refuge with heroes you know as the Justice League…"

Sonic Blue said,

"Has anyone told Leon his precognition creeps people out?"

Farrah shook her head,

"All the time."

Next Chapter:

An Ultimatum is declared, but Nick Fury has one ace up his sleeve no one will see coming, not even the Avengers. Also, how will the League battle the Anti-monitor? Stay tuned, fellow readers! This is gonna be good!


	10. Chapter 10

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 10: Countdown Begins 

**Monitor Station… **

The Justice League was transported to the Monitor Station. Superman looked around,

"Where are we?"

"You are at Monitor Station, the nexus of all realities."

The imposing voice of the Monitor caused many to jump. Flash blinked,

"Wait, you're the Monitor?"

The pink-skinned man nodded,

"Yes, I am. I am the one that has been helping Crisis and telling of the impending doom of the Anti-monitor and his weapon."

Diana asked,

"Why did you bring Crisis back to life and have him warn us of this impending disaster?"

Monitor nodded,

"I understand your trepidation in trusting him, but this is not the first time I have done such a measure. Pariah was my first."

He had Harbinger pull up an image of a black-haired young man dressed in green and white. Monitor said,

"Pariah was much like Crisis, an unstable precog. However, unlike Crisis, who has flashes of the future, Pariah's is always on. He always knows of the impending cataclysmic events that are called Crises and he attempts to warn me of such events."

Hawkgirl shook her head,

"But, aren't you all powerful?"

Monitor shook his head,

"Despite the power I possess, even I have my limits. That is why I choose these particular individuals to help prepare the realities for these coming events."

He sighed,

"Unfortunately, when Leon was murdered, my plan to warn both realities was put on hold as I reconstructed his body. I was going to use the impending attack by the clone Thor as a sort of camouflage to transport Leon here so I can prepare him for the next Crisis."

Superman said,

"You mean, there was a first?"

Monitor nodded,

"Yes. The Anti-monitor built his weapon before, but it was destroyed in an event I dubbed Crisis of Infinite Earths. That was when the Anti-monitor destroyed multiple realities before I had a chance to respond and sent heroes from other Earths to combat him. It ended with Barry Allen pushing himself beyond the normal limits of his power and destroyed the cannon."

Flash was stunned,

"Uncle Barry? That's how he died?"

Fire looked at him,

"Uncle Barry?"

The speedster nodded,

"Yeah, he trained me to become Flash. He was the one that came up with the Speed Force and he taught me everything I know. I thought he disappeared into the Speed Force a long time ago."

Batman decided to change the subject,

"How come we have no memory of this happening?"

Monitor said,

"I felt as though you would not be able to comprehend what had happened, meeting heroes from other realities. If you were to meet other versions of yourself, your sanity would have snapped, or so I thought. Your encounter with the Justice Lords changed that, and that was when I decided to set in motion Crisis would come into your reality and warn you of the impending return of the Anti-monitor and his cannon."

Steel asked,

"But, that doesn't explain how Persiana got into our world in the first place."

Monitor nodded,

"That I can explain. While every reality is separate, every thousand years, there is a sort of glitch if you will. All Earths have a similar basic history that they all extend from one originating source. However, every thousand years or so, some realities are joined together to form a bridge between one reality and another. This can be artificially produced, but the consequences are often dire. Without knowing what reality to go to, you may end up bringing something from one reality into another that could destroy both."

Superman said,

"So, this is where the Anti-matter cannon comes in."

Monitor nodded,

"Yes. You must defeat my antithesis and destroy his weapon. However…the Anti-matter Universe is where evil wins all the time. If you do manage to succeed, there is a chance that the Anti-matter versions of yourself will find a way to win."

Superman said,

"We won't let that happen."

Monitor looked at the assembled heroes and said with a slight smile,

"You are all truly heroes."

**At LexCorp Towers…**

Osborn was making his declaration,

"If Crisis does not surrender himself to us by the end of the hour at the Metropolis Convention Center, we will execute these three for conspiracy to commit treason."

The screen then went black.

Venom groaned,

"**Can't we just kill them now? I want to feast on their brains.**"

Iron Patriot said,

"Not yet, Gargan. We still need them."

Daken growled,

"I gotta agree with Mac on this one. I don't like it. This kid probably knows what we're going to plan and figure a way around it."

Miss Marvel rolled her eyes,

"Oh, please. I read his file and came up with a psychological profile by myself. Crisis is so conflicted with his powers and he believes that, if his parents were truly in danger, he would let them die, knowing it would be a trap."

Luthor asked,

"What do you mean?"

Osborn said,

"Crisis is a precog."

The bald industrialist snapped,

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

The former Green Goblin chuckled,

"Calm down, I have a plan. Are your people in position?"

Luthor called in,

"Humanite, are they all there?"

Ultra Humanite, the telepathic gray ape, nodded,

"Yes, Luthor. We are all here."

Copperhead called out,

"Is that Lex? Tell him I better be getting paid double this time!"

Solomon Grundy groaned,

"Idiot."

Lady Shiva, a master of many forms of martial arts, slapped Copperhead upside the head,

"Do not talk."

Deadshot grinned underneath his mask,

"Something tells me this is going to be better than I thought."

Bane, the super strong villain, cracked his knuckles,

"Just give me five minutes with the guy."

Killer Frost readied an ice orb,

"Oh, come on. I heard the guy's cute. Personally, I want my way with him before we kill him."

Captain Boomerang groaned,

"Can't ya think of anything else besides killin', Sheila?"

Frost glared,

"Don't ever call me Sheila, or else."

Luthor roared into the phone,

"QUIET YOU MORONS!"  
The silence seemed to last forever. Luthor shook his head,

"Now, you listen to me. The Dark Avengers and I are coming over and we will get into position. Until then, try not to kill each other. Please?"

Bizarro shook his head,

"Me Bizarro want to kill."

Weather Wizard groaned,

"You are all crazy, you know that?"

The door suddenly burst open and the Joker waltzed in,

"What's wrong with crazy? It's done wonders for me!"

Everyone groaned at the sight of the Joker. The Joker laughed,

"Come on, kiddies! Turn those frowns upside-down!"

Livewire crackled with electricity,

"Something's up your butt, Wizzy."

Joker laughed,

"Wizzy! Good one!"

Weather Wizard snarled,

"I can rain on your parade, Livewire. Don't make me."

Parasite chortled,

"We're just going to have to wait an hour, I guess."

Shade said,

"So, who's got a deck of cards?"

Captain Cold shook his head,

"I don't know why I put up with them."

Mirror Master shrugged,

"It could be worse."

Next Chapter:

The Justice League begins their fight against the Anti-monitor, and Nick Fury and Crisis come up with a plan to take on Osborn and Luthor. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 11: The Stuff of Legends Part 1 

Luke Cage folded his arms,

"Well, do either one of you have a plan to get out of this one?"

Fury sighed,

"I'm working on it."

Crisis looked out at the screen. Even though it was blank, he knew his parents were in trouble. He saw it in his vision. Farrah came near him and coiled her arms around his arm, saying,

"We'll get them back, Leon. I promise."

Miss Marvel rolled her eyes,

"And it begins again."

The lioness turned and snarled,

"What did you say?"

Falcon stepped in-between them,

"Look, as much fun as I would like to see a cat-fight right now, we've got this to worry about."

Spider-man snickered,

"Besides, we can always contact the WWE for the two of you to have a contract."

Everyone else groaned, except Kid Razor, who only snickered and grinned.

Hippolyta looked at her daughter Donna,

"And these are Persiana's friends?"

Donna shrugged,

"What? So they are a little crazy. It is not as bad as you think it would be, especially if you were on the Titans."

Fury tapped his chin in thought and looked over to Leon,

"I have an idea, but it is going to be risky. Leon surrenders-."

Farrah hissed,

"Not happening."

Crisis shook his head,

"I get what Fury is saying; while I am surrendering myself, the other Avengers would be there to ambush the villains. But, we need to take Osborn totally off his game. Between him and this Luthor, I think they can devise any sort of countermeasure we throw at them."

Fury smirked,

"Not all of them."

Thor asked,

"What do you mean?"

Fury said,

"We need to bring someone on board with us that no one, not even Osborn, would expect to join us in the fight."

Tigra shook her head,

"But, Osborn knows all about us."

Crisis then sensed what Fury was saying and nodded,

"It could work. But, what about-?"

Fury interrupted,

"I'll handle it, kid. Just be ready to distract them long enough so we can get into position."

Jocasta asked,

"What are you two up to?"

The former head of SHIELD said,

"Don't worry about it. Crisis, get Monitor on the horn and give him these coordinates on our Earth."

He handed the red-eyed swordsman a piece of paper. Leon began calling,

"Monitor, it's me. I need you to do something for me…"

**Meanwhile, at the Metropolis Convention Center… **

Lex Luthor, the Skrull Yellow Jacket, and the Dark Avengers, as well as the hostages, had arrived at the convention center. Instantly, Joker beamed,

"Lexie, buddy!"

Luthor groaned,

"What are you doing here? I thought you died when you stole that War Machine armor." (1)

Joker tutted,

"Now, come on, Lexie! You can't ever kill a joke! I'm way too much fun!"

Yellow Jacket snarled,

"You're something all right. You attacked me in my lab!"

The insane villain pulled Lex aside,

"Geez, what's eatin' the bug guy? Not enough pollinating?"

Bullseye glowered,

"Who is this clown?"

Joker shook his head,

"Not clown. Joker."

He pulled out a playing card and threw it at Bullseye. The marksman caught it and smirked,

"Nice design. Good balance, good weight…"

He threw it back at the Joker, but the clown-themed villain caught it, much to Bullseye's surprise. Joker laughed,

"Nice one. What do they call you, the Human Target?"

He burst out laughing, and so did some of the villains. Daken groaned,

"What do you want me to do with the hostages?"

Moonstone shook her head,

"Leave 'em in a corner, probably. We're not going to need them for long."

Deathstroke shook his head, emerging for the shadows. He looked at the three hostages and said,

"I hope there are no hard feelings in all of this. This is purely business."

Black Panther growled,

"You are all insane and I hope Crisis stops you."

Iron Patriot smirked,

"I am looking forward towards it."

He turned to the other villains,

"Take your positions. War Machine, continue running scans to see if anything new develops."

**Meanwhile… **

Crisis had teleported down to Earth. He was about a mile away from the convention center. Before he came down, the red-eyed powerhouse had asked the Monitor to transport something aboard the Watchtower. Whatever it was, Colonel Fury said it was vital, and that no one leaves until he had a chance to inspect it.

The hour was not totally up, but Leon said,

"I just hope this works."

Next Chapter:

The Justice League begins the invasion of the Anti-matter universe, and Fury's plan is put into motion. Stay tuned, fellow readers, the surprises are going to keep on coming!

(1) This happened in Crimes of Passion


	12. Chapter 12

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 12: The Stuff of Legends Part 2 

**Anti-Monitor Fortress, Antimatter Universe, Earth 3…**

General Grodd ordered,

"ATTACK!"

The heroes of the Anti-matter Universe, led by the ape rebel General Grodd and the Enigma, the positive matter's Riddler, were launching whey they knew to be a wasted effort on the Anti-monitor's fortress. Brainiac, in a new armored body, said,

"The troop levels are rising fast, General. Zazzala cannot keep sending her drones to counter the troop surge."

Gentleman Grundy, who was revived by Grodd's Freedom Fighters, proclaimed,

"This shall be our finest hour."

He smashed through several shadow demons; beings cloaked in black that teleported through shadows.

Watching this unfold, the Crime Syndikate of Amerika, and the Conglomerate were above the fortress, near the Anti-monitor. The anti-matter being said,

"This weapon is on the verge of completion. I just need a few more minutes."

Johnny Quick clapped excitedly,

"I can't wait! We'll be the only ones in all of existence baby!"

Superwoman rolled her eyes,

"Sometimes, I wish you would be wiped out of existence."

The anti-matter speedster grinned,

"Come on, babe. Don't you want to date the soon-to-be Fastest-Man-Alive?"

"I think that honor goes to me, Jack."

The Flash smirked as he leaned up from the wall,

"Seriously, you get your speed from drugs? Dude, don't you know drugs are bad for you?"

Before Johnny could respond, Flash sped up to him and pilfered all of the drugs that gave Johnny his speed. Johnny groaned,

"NO! I'll get you for that, Flash!"

The two speedsters then went at it. Ultraman glowered,

"If Flash is here-."

Before he could finish the sentence, Superman came barreling in, ready to hit Ultraman when Blue Beetle shouted,

"Wait!"  
Everyone froze in their tracks. The insect hero said,

"If we touch our anti-matter selves, we'll destroy this reality!"

Ice looked at Frostbite and kicked her in the face. Blue Beetle blinked,

"Well, it is just a theory."  
The battle began…

**Meanwhile, onboard the Watchtower… **

A large, cylindrical object had been teleported into one of the quarters on board the Watchtower. Nick Fury was standing near it, fiddling with a control panel attached to the cylinder. He said,

"I hope this works."

He pressed the sequence and the cylinder lid hissed open. The figure in the cylinder was cryogenically frozen, kept alive. Fury saw him open his eyes and said,

"How are you doing?"

The figure said,

"Nick? What's going on? What happened?"

The former head of SHIELD explained,

"Long story short, we're gonna need you for something. Crisis is-."

The figure was surprised,

"Crisis is here?"

Fury said,

"We're in an alternate reality. Osborn has teamed up with this guy Luthor and the two are bringing in as many villains as they can to stop us. Osborn even has his own Avengers, former villains given badges."

The figure said,

"So, registration still exists in my world, then, doesn't it?"

Nick nodded,

"We're working on that. In the meantime, get dressed."

He placed a duffel bag down,

"I think you'll have everything here you need."

The man with the eye-patch turned to go to the door when the figure asked him,

"How will everyone take this?"

Fury turned back and smirked,

"I think they'll be happy to see you. As for what I told you…Leon and I did what he had to do to save you and America. To be honest, I put him up to it. You want to hate him, be my guest. Right now, he's trying to save his parents. Osborn has them and T'challa."

The figure nodded,

"I understand. Thanks, Nick."

Fury nodded,

"Anytime."

He exited the room and walked back to the control room. Hippolyta was the first to greet him,

"Will he be ready?"

The SHIELD agent nodded,

"Yeah, he will be."

The queen nodded, then commented,

"For what it is worth, Colonel; I do not like the way you do these things. There is no honor or valor in it."

Fury pulled out a cigar and smoked it,

"Lady, I don't do this for honor or glory, or any sorta recognition. I do it because it has to be done. If it leaves a bad taste in my mouth, so freakin' what?"

Hippolyta sniffed and shook her head, saying,

"You are just as bad as Heracles' men."

Hercules shouted,

"Hey!"

Luke Cage grunted,

"So, you got another recruit to join up with your sick little cause, right?"

Fury shook his head,

"Not exactly. Though we haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of things, he understands how and why I work the way I do."

Falcon asked,

"And, who might that be?"

Fury answered, saying as he puffed his cigar,

"The one guy that all of you know truly well…Steve Rogers."

Next Chapter:

Steve Rogers is alive? Plus, how will the Justice League handle their battle against the Anti-monitor? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	13. Chapter 13

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 13: Stuff of Legends Part 3 

**Earth 3, Anti-monitor fortress… **

To say that the battle was chaotic was an understatement. General Grodd and his Justice Underground had launched a private assault on the fortress of the Anti-monitor. Enigma twirled his cane and slammed it hard into a shadow demon, casting him to the side. Grodd picked up his rail gun and fired it into a crowd of the shadow demons, spraying them all over the walls in darkness. However, it seemed that, the more they fought, the more the shadow demons were multiplying. Brainiac directed,

"We cannot last long against this wave."

And, they were not the only ones. The Justice League had managed to teleport inside the fortress, and had come into contact with the Anti-monitor, the Crime Syndikate, and the Conglomerate. Whoever had a positive and negative counterpart were fighting, and, those that did not, were trying to help. One such positive matter hero was Booster Gold. He groaned,

"What the hell? I don't have anyone here?"

Scarab, the Blue Beetle's anti-matter counter part, shook his head,

"Is that idiot always thinking of himself?"

Blue Beetle smirked,

"You get used to it."

He pulled out his BB gun and Scarab taunted,

"Are you serious? That thing can't hurt me!"

He hardened his body, but what he did not count on was that the gun had a strobe light on it. Blue Beetle fired the strobe light on his gun, which blinded Scarab. He shielded his eyes and Booster Gold opened up with a blast from his suit. Scarab was down for the count.

Booster smirked,

"Nice."

His attention then turned to Fiero and Fire, who somehow got engaged in a catfight. The two women were rolling around on the floor, clawing and swiping at each other. The futuristic hero began salivating and Ted rolled his eyes,

"This is so not the time for this."

Booster said,

"You're just jealous you're no longer going to be a bachelor."

Guy whooped,

"Oh, yeah! Fire, get it on!"

Flash and Johnny Quick both stopped their speed battle and looked on at the cat-fight. The drug-addicted speedster drooled,

"You know how this would be hotter; Wonder Woman and Superwoman in a catfight."

No sooner were those words spoken than the two said heroes dropped on top of Fire and Fiero. The four were now rolling in a big ball, swiping, taunting, cursing, and even biting at each other.

Of course, it was Fiero who noticed the looks she was getting and shouted,

"Hey!"  
**Meanwhile, Earth 1.2, Justice League Watchtower…**

The silence in the room was deafening, but Fury maintained a straight face. Persiana immediately hissed,

"You're lying! I saw Cap get shot!"

Miss Marvel nodded,

"The furball's got a point. We all saw what happened."

Fury nodded,

"I know. It's what I wanted you to see. It's what I wanted everyone to see, to have everyone think that Steve was dead."

Bucky shook his head,

"But, I don't get it. Why would you fake Steve's death?"  
Luke Cage added,

"And how? Steve was bleeding?"

The one-eyed super spy explained,

"Crisis had one of his visions that Steve was going to die. At the time, I was still head of SHIELD and the eggheads were working on an experimental LMD that could bleed and give off body heat. I had a few favors owed to me and managed to get the thing up and running. The Cap you all saw during the resistance was in fact, the LMD I had made."

Tigra shook her head,

"Persiana and I would have known it was a decoy. The only way that could have happened was if you replicated his scent."

Hippolyta asked,

"What is an LMD?"

Donna explained,

"According to Farrah, LMD stands for Life Model Decoy. It is an artificially produced person that looks and behaves just like the real thing."

Hercules asked,

"But, if the real Captain was not with us, where was he?"

Fury said,

"Leon and I put him in suspended animation. Although, I will say this…he did not exactly go in there voluntarily."

Thor growled,

"You monster."

Fury shook his head,

"Relax, he's in one piece. This happened a little after he found out about what happened to Master Man."

The queen sniffed,

"So, you did it to silence him."

The former colonel sighed, saying,

"Not exactly. Crisis was trying to save his life, but Steve was a little stubborn. I told him before he went in that I put the kid up to it."

Black Widow nodded,

"I seem to understand now."

Spider-man blinked,

"Really? Cuz, I don't."

Echo seemingly nodded as well,

"I believe what Fury was trying to do was the right thing, despite the methods he used."

Luke Cage growled,

"I still don't like it."

Fury folded his arms,

"I don't like it, either. The difference here is, I have to live with it. You don't."

He checked his watch,

"Ten minutes until the deadline. Let's hope Crisis does his part."

Persiana smirked,

"Finally, I get to kick some ass."

Wonder Man nodded,

"I agree. We're going to stop Osborn and hopefully, Crisis can save his family."

The doors suddenly hissed open and everyone looked on in awe. The figure said,

"I hope so, too, Simon. I hope so too."

Next Chapter:

The battle continues on in the Anti-matter universe. And, what is Crisis going to do next? You're just going to have to wait and see, fellow readers! Stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 14: The Stuff of Legends Part 4 

**Earth 3, Anti-matter Universe… **

Flash, Johnny Quick, Dead Eye, Green Arrow, Booster Gold, and Guy Gardner all had stars circling around their eyes. Wonder Woman, Superwoman, Fire, and Fiero did not take too kindly the idea of the perverts watching them in a cat-fight. Scarab looked at Blue Beetle,

"Are those idiots always like this?"

Ted nodded,

"Yeah, you should see them when they watch cat-fights between Miss Marvel and Persiana."

Scarab said,

"I'm gonna assume that they're other heroes, right?"

Blue Beetle nodded,

"Yeah, alternate reality heroes, not even from my world."

The insect anti-matter villain was surprised,

"Really? Huh, shows you how big the multi-verse really is."

Ted chuckled,

"Yeah. You should see when Catman chases after Tigra and Persiana."

Scarab swallowed,

"Catman?"

Just then, two knives pierce Scarab's back and legs. He fell down instantly, but was still alive. A man in a dark hood that looked similar to Batman, but only wearing a more feline than bat costume, glowered,

"Fear me, for I…AM…CATMAN!"  
He kicked Owlman away from Batman and even Batman had to blink at that,

"Catman?"

Superwoman groaned,

"Not this moron again."

Diana blinked,

"What do you mean?"

The Anti-matter Catman smiled at Superwoman,

"Hello, my dear."

Anti-matter Lois looked at Diana,

"Did I have to spell it out for you?"

Green Lantern and Power Ring slid in and dug themselves in deep. Both had created swords with their emerald rings, and it looked to be a stalemate. John Stewart snarled,

"You're not going to get that cannon working.

Power Ring shot back,

"Like you can win. We're in the Anti-matter Universe. We always win!"  
Owlman looked up,

"He's right. We can't lose here."

Catman did a split and threw what looked like a batarang at Frostbite. It was a knockout dart and soon, the anti-matter ice queen was smiling, sleepily saying,

"Time for beddy-bye."

She curled into a ball and blissfully fell asleep. Ice blinked,

"O-K."

Batman looked at Catman as he got up from his split,

"You are not like the Catman from our world…"

He then saw Catman pull out breath spray, a dozen roses, and walked up to Superwoman, kissing her hand,

"Hello, darling."

**Meanwhile, on DC Earth 1.2, Metropolis… **

Crisis checked his watch. He said,

"Ten minutes. Let's hope this works."

He flew off to the convention center.

Inside the convention center, Luthor looked at Osborn,

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Iron Patriot smirked,

"Of course it will. Crisis has to come. Even he isn't that cold hearted when it comes to family."

Daken growled,

"I still say we kill 'em now."

He unsheathed his claws and Mrs. Maxwell instantly became terrified. The son of Wolverine was about to skewer her when War Machine said,

"Sir, Crisis is approaching."

Osborn smugly remarked,

"You see?"

Ultra Humanite looked out and saw the man called Crisis standing in front of the building, in what appeared to be the front lawn. He said,

"I do not know about this. If he has precognition, then he knows this is a trap."

The head of HAMMER looked at the assembled villains,

"Well, let's go meet him. Wolverine, you and the snake bring the hostages."

Copperhead folded his arms,

"Why should I?"  
Venom grabbed him and roared monstrously, causing the snake-like villain to turn white as a sheet. He squeaked,

"Good reason."

The villains and Dark Avengers went outside. HAMMER agents surrounded Crisis, their weapons drawn. The red-eyed hero lowered his glasses,

"I'm here, Osborn."

T'challa shook his head,

"Leon, you should not have come here."

Grundy slammed the ruler of Wakanda, shouting,

"Shut up!"

Osborn removed his helmet,

"Panther's right, kiddo. You really shouldn't have come here. You know this is a trap."

Crisis then smirked,

"Actually, I'm not here for my parents."

This caught everyone off guard. Crisis continued,

"Osborn, I'm here to discuss the terms of your surrender."

There was a moment of silence, before everyone but the hostages and Crisis started laughing. Joker howled,

"Hey, Ozzie! You never told me the kid had a sense of humor!"

Osborn held his sides, laughing heartily,

"You must be joking, kid!"

However, when the former Green Goblin saw that Crisis was not laughing, he stopped,

"Wait, you're serious, aren't you?"

Bullseye chortled,

"The kid can't be. We're the Avengers!"

Crisis pointed and said,

"Then who are those guys behind you?"

Sure enough, when Osborn turned around, he was mortified. So were Bullseye, Daken, Miss Marvel, and Venom. The armored villain shook his head, barely managing to speak,

"No. This is impossible!"

A few feet away, standing all over the convention building, were the Avengers. On the ground was Steve Rogers, dressed as Captain America and bearing the artifact that was his symbol. Hippolyta and Wonder Girl were also on the ground, gathered with the team.

Steve said coldly,

"Hello, Norman."

Osborn roared,

"YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE! YOU DIED!"

He then turned to Persiana, who just waved. Osborn was frantic,

"WE KILLED YOU!"

The lioness shrugged,

"You know what they say, Normie; cats have nine lives."

Killer Frost shook her head,

"What the hell is going on around here?"

Fury said,

"I think Captain America can sum it up best."

Steve Rogers raised his shield and shouted,

"Avengers…ASSEMBLE!"

Next Chapter:

The Justice League continues to pour on the pressure in the anti-matter universe, and the Avengers square off against Osborn and Luthor! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	15. Chapter 15

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 15: Stuff of Legends Part 5 

**DC Earth 1.2, Metropolis… **

All out pandemonium broke out. Osborn ordered,

"KILL THEM ALL!"

The Dark Avengers and Luthor's villains were now on the defensive as they attacked the real Avengers. The Skrull Yellow Jacket grew to fifty feet tall and frantically looked around,

"Where is he?"

He then saw Crisis had sped with his parents and T'challa to the outskirts of the city. The red-eyed hero looked at his parents,

"Mom, Dad; are you two all right?"

Mrs. Maxwell nodded,

"Yes. We are."

She touched her stomach, hoping that the baby was all right and she did not lose her.

T'challa looked at Leon,

"Thank you."

Crisis shook his head,

"It's not over. T'challa, you have to take my parents as far away from here as possible, until this battle's over."

Skrull Yellow Jacket shouted,

"You're not getting away! Not today!"

He went in and stomped hard on Crisis. The red-eyed powerhouse was desperately trying to hold up the giant's foot, but he was struggling. He clenched his teeth and said,

"Get out of here!"

Skrull Jacket shouted,

"DIE! YOU'LL DIE TODAY!"

Just then, the real Yellow Jacket tapped the fake one's shoulder and slammed an uppercut into the Skrull. The Skrull flinched and, for a moment, reverted to its true form. T'challa could not believe it,

"Is that…a Skrull?"

Crisis said,

"It's a long story."

He looked down and saw War Machine come barreling in. The armored Dark Avenger slammed a blast at Leon. Leon blocked it, but the force of the blast sent him into a building. He shook his head and War Machine readied the turret on his shoulder. The powerhouse precognitive hero shook his head,

"This isn't going to be easy."

**Meanwhile… **

Separated from that fight was the other big battle with the Avengers and Dark Avengers. Weather Wizard summoned down a lightning storm, but Thor roared,

"MORTAL FOOL! YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO CONTROL THE LIGHTNING! I AM THOR, SON OF ODIN! THE LIGHTNING IS MINE TO COMMAND!"

He raised his hammer and a shower of lightning converged on the weather controlling villain. The electricity ran through his body, paralyzing nearly every muscle in his body. When it was over, Weather Wizard was a blackened, smoldering heap. He huffed,

"I should've stayed in bed today."

He then collapsed.

Falcon smirked,

"Wow; that was hard core."

Hercules slammed his mace into Ultra-Humanite,

"Fool! I shall smite thee!"

The telepathic gorilla shot the god of strength a telepathic blast,

"Do you think brawn can beat my brain?"

He slammed a fist into Hercules. Hercules wiped the blood away, but was still suffering the effects of a telepathic assault. However, he clenched his fists down, and with courage and valor that he was known for, shouted,

"I am Hercules, god of courage and strength! I shall defeat you!"

Ultra Humanite blinked,

"Uh, oh."

Daken had unsheathed his claws and smirked at Wonder Girl,

"Didn't know they made you an Avenger, cutie."

Donna narrowed her gaze,

"Do not call me cutie."

Daken went in with his claws and tried to slice her, but Wonder Girl blocked each shot with her bracelets. Daken grinned,

"Oh, you are good. I like a girl that plays rough."

He swept underneath her and she fell on her back. The Dark Wolverine then got on top of her,

"What say you and I get a little frisky?"

Donna looked up and smirked,

"Sorry, but I do not think Mother would approve."

Daken chuckled, but then stopped when he felt a cold hand on his neck. Hippolyta said,

"Touch my daughter, and I will snap your head from the rest of your miserable body."

Wolverine smirked,

"Lady, you have no idea how fast I heal."

He then got thrown into a car, head first. Donna smiled,

"Let's see how he heals after that."

Hippolyta shook her head,

"You have been spending way too much time with Farrah, Donna."

A HAMMER agent aimed his rifle at the two Amazons,

"Die, bitches!"

Just as he was about to fire, however, Captain America's shield came buzzing in, slamming into the agent's shoulder. The trooper screamed out and lost control of the gun, firing into his foot. He was in pain as Captain America leered down at him,

"That's not how a gentleman behaves."

He then kicked one of the other HAMMER agents in the face that was sneaking up behind him.

Hippolyta and Donna watched as the legendary Steve Rogers caught his shield and then began to fight all of the HAMMER agents that were converging on him. Hippolyta could not take her eyes off of Rogers. The way he moved, the way he fought; she could tell this man was not just good a fighting. He was almost like a god; striking, dodging, anticipating every move. He was only one man, but she could see that he could easily replace ten, maybe even a hundred on the battlefield.

Donna looked at her mother,

"Mother, is something wrong?"

Hippolyta continued to stare, until she felt her daughter touch her,

"Donna, I…"

Wonder Girl shook her head,

"You find him attractive, do you not?"

Hippolyta tried to remain stoic,

"And how is that any concern of yours?"

Donna giggled,

"You have to admit, he is cute."

**Meanwhile, on Earth 3… **

Ultraman and Superman were squaring off. Each punch, each jab; there was an echoing quake as both delivered each blow. However, the anti-matter villain smirked,

"Like you can beat me!"

He pulled out a piece of green Kryptonite and Superman fell to his knees. Ultraman gloated,

"Funny thing about you and me; we may get our powers from the yellow sun, but the difference is I get my strength from Kryptonite. You, on the other hand…"

He kicked the Man of Steel in the ribs, hard. Superman struggled to get away, but Ultraman grabbed him by his head,

"Now, let's see if your body bounces like a super ball."

Just then, Martian Manhunter delivered a powerful telepathic shock into Ultraman. The Kryptonite powered villain screamed and held his head,

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!"

He dropped the Kryptonite and Martian Manhunter picked it up and threw it out of the fortress. J'onn then helped Superman up,

"Are you all right?"

Clark nodded,

"I am now."

J'onn said,

"Stop the cannon. I shall take care of him."

Ultraman looked at the green Martian and roared,

"DIE, MARTIAN!"  
He fired heat vision at Martian Manhunter, but the alien phased through the attack. He then disappeared through the floor. Ultraman looked around, glaring,

"Where are you?"  
He then felt a punch hit him in the back of his head and he went face first into the ground. He looked up and saw J'onn towering over him. The Martian Manhunter flew up and slammed through Ultraman and into the floor below. Superman said,

"Good luck, J'onn."

He then flew up to the Anti-monitor and tried to destroy the cannon. However, the Anti-monitor was ready and he sent a massive electrical surge throughout his fortress, electrocuting his own allies as well as that of the intruders. He screamed,

"NO! NONE OF YOU SHALL BE VICTORIOUS TODAY! TODAY, I WIN!"

A blast sent him stumbling down. The Anti-monitor looked up and angrily roared,

"YOU!"  
The Monitor, hovering above the ground, his arms folded, said,

"Yes. It is I. You shall be stopped again, fiend!"

Next Chapter:

The Justice League and the Avengers continue the battle. Stay tuned, fellow readers! It's not over yet!


	16. Chapter 16

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 16: Stuff of Legends Part 6 

**DC Earth 1.2… **

"DIE, BITCH!"  
Carol and Karla were rolling around the streets, cat fighting. It seems that the Dark Avengers Miss Marvel was getting a thrashing from the Classic Miss Marvel. Carol screamed,

"You costume stealing little slut! You dare call yourself Miss Marvel! That's my codename! No one else can have it!"  
Persiana, who was one step ahead of Copperhead, crowed,

"Yeah, like we need another pasty beach blonde bitch! One's bad enough thinking they're a hero!"

Carol looked up,

"I swear, you are dead, furball-."

Karla punched her and Moonstone flew to the air,

"Shouldn't be distracted by the kitty, now?"  
She was ready to launch an energy attack when Copperhead was thrown into her from the ground below. Miss Marvel looked down and saw Persiana smirking smugly. The blonde Air Force major shook her head,

"Smug bitch."

Lady Shiva and Echo were circling around each other. The master assassin scanned her,

"I have found it difficult to fight an opponent of my caliber. Pity you shall die so pointlessly."

She charged in and tried to sweep her opponent. Echo dodged it, and the two began exchanging punches and kicks, often countering and taking defensive measures. For a brief moment, the two were at a stand still. After another exchange of attacks, Lady Shiva nodded,

"Very impressive. You seem to be mimicking my moves precisely. I shall admit-."

Echo pulled out a gun,

"Admit this."

She fired, hitting Lady Shiva in the knee. The martial artist screamed and fell to her knees. She looked up, shouting,

"This was supposed to be a fist fight!"

Echo chuckled,

"Yeah, but you know what they say; in a knife fight, you bring a gun."

She fired again; this time hitting Shiva's other knee. Lady Shiva screamed in agony and then felt two more shots, one going into each shoulder. The master martial artist begged,

"Mercy, please."

Echo shrugged,

"Whatever."

The Wrecking Crew had their sights set on Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jocasta, and Vision. Jocasta said,

"This is unwise. We will defeat you."

Bulldozer smirked,

"Look at Rosie, talking to us like that." (1)

The female android said darkly,

"Do not call me Rosie."

She fired her eye beams, flattening the drill sergeant down to the ground. Wrecker shouted,

"Get the robo-bitch!"

Luke Cage slammed a fist into the leader of the Wrecking Crew,

"Hey, did anyone ever tell you it's not nice to hit a lady?"

Iron Fist delivered a nerve strike into Piledriver. He lay there paralyzed for a moment before collapsing over.

Thunderball twirled his ball and chain around, attempting to hit Vision. Vision phased through it and hovered into the air. He then fired a red solar beam from his jewel, hitting Thunderball in the chest hard.

Meanwhile, Spider-man and the Joker were squaring off. Joker smirked,

"Pick a card."

He threw several of them, but Spider-man dodged each one nimbly. He remarked,

"Geez, no wonder you got thrown out of the circus. People really don't like psychotic clowns."

Joker growled,

"Hey, I make the funnies around here!"  
He pulled out a pistol and tried to fire, but it was a trick pistol that had a flag with the word "Bang" on it. Spider-man chuckled,

"You know, I've never understood why people are afraid of clowns. If they saw you, they'd probably be cured!"

Joker screamed,

"You're dead, kid!"  
He went into his suit for something, but found himself suddenly entangled in webbing. He struggled to get out, but Spider-man shook his head,

"No, no, no."

The arachnid hero then kicked Joker unconscious.

Fury, Black Widow, Firebird, and Sersi were taking on Captain Cold, Venom, and Bullseye. Venom roared,

"**BRAINS!**"

He dove for Black Widow, but Firebird stepped in front of him,

"No, you shall not eat her, monster!"

She enveloped herself in flames and nearly scorched the symbiote villain. Bullseye smirked,

"I got this."  
He went to fire an arrow at Firebird when Black Widow kicked him in the leg. Bullseye dropped the arrow and got to one knee. He swept underneath her and pulled out a knife,

"Even at this range, I won't miss."

Natasha grinned,

"Neither do I."

She had drawn her pistol and fired right at Bullseye's head. The archer's head snapped back, the bullet entering perfectly into his forehead. He groaned a last breath and slumped down, dead. Natasha smirked,

"Bullseye."

Captain Cold gulped,

"Hey, I thought you guys didn't kill people!"

Fury pulled out his own pistol,

"They don't. I do."

The cold making villain created a barrier of ice and attempted to flee, but Sersi shook her head,  
"Seriously, are you going to try and escape?"

She waved her hand and soon, the ice-making villain was encased in stone up to his head. He screamed,

"Let me out of this!"  
Deathstroke came to assist,

"Don't take this personally. This is just business."

Bucky took out his pistol and shot at Deathstroke. The mercenary dodged the bullet and cart wheeled away,

"Nice try, but you didn't hit me!"

Just as he was about to land, Sersi encased his feet in the cement, and it began crawling up until it reached his head. Sersi giggled at the look on his face.

Kid Razor was taking the battle to the skies with Iron Patriot,

"Kid of Rock is definitely kickin' your ass today, Ozzie!"

Iron Patriot put up a shield,

"Don't bet on it, kid."

He fired lasers from his hands, trying to hit the rock'n'roll hero. However, Razor dodged it, taunting,

"My grandmother hits better than you!"

Iron Patriot called in,

"War Machine, get over here now!"

Sonic Blue and Crisis were battling the said armored Dark Avenger not too far away. Leon said,

"Sonic, there's got to be a way to reach Rhody. I know he's being programmed for this. If you can override it…"

Spencer nodded,

"Way ahead of you, but how do we get him to stand still for that long?"

Crisis pulled out his lightsaber,

"Leave that to me. Just get ready…"

**Meanwhile, Earth 3… **

Duela, having transported down with the League, was busy checking up on Justice Underground. She looked over and Brainiac had taken serious damage from the attack. He still managed to get to Duela,

"Duela, I need your help."

Joker's daughter nodded,

"Ok. What is it?"

Brainiac said,

"Tell the positive matter Flash that there is a way to destroy the cannon, and only he can do it. It…has…been…done…before. Take this…"

The android handed something to her. He then shut down. Duela looked around and saw Flash and Johnny Quick still going with their speed battle.

Johnny Quick growled,

"Luckily, I've got enough juice to last a lot longer than you, Flash!"

Wally shook his head,

"Seriously, are you going to keep this up or what?"

Duela yelled,

"Over here, speed freak!"

She pulled out a pouch and threw it. Marbles began rolling as soon as the bag opened. Johnny Quick shook her head,

"You can't be serious."

He stepped on one and a massive explosion sent Johnny into a wall.

Flash smirked,

"Nice one, kid."

Duela said,

"Brainiac said there's a way to stop the cannon, and to give you this."

She handed him the device. Flash studied it,

"Do you know what it is?"

Duela shrugged,

"I'm a prankster, not an engineer."

Flash groaned,

"Great. Well, here goes…"

Next Chapter:

The exciting battles conclude! Warning, characters from both the Marvel and DC world will perish. Who are they going to be? Stay tuned!

(1) Rosie is a reference to "The Jetsons". In it, there was a robot named Rosie that served as the Maid.


	17. Chapter 17

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 17: Stuff of Legends Part 7 

**Earth 3, Antimatter Universe… **

Anti-monitor blasted his antithesis away,

"You positive matter fool! You can't win here! This is the Anti-matter Universe! Evil always wins!"

Monitor wiped his mouth and blasted back,

"Fool, you still do not understand. This world may be evil, but, as long as there is good here, it can never extend to the other universes."

He critically struck Anti-monitor's knee and he fell down. Anti-monitor looked up, only to get blasted again, out of his fortress. Ultraman, seeing this, growled,

"No. I won't let this happen!"

He tried to make his way to the fortress, but Martian Manhunter stopped him with a powerful shoulder tackle,

"You shall not win, Ultraman."

Superman and Flash both arrived at the fortress at the same time. Flash explained,

"Their Brainiac gave me something that can destroy the cannon."  
He showed them the component. Monitor nodded,

"I understand. This component is an overload circuit powered by those that possess the Speed Force."

Superman asked,

"You mean, like when Barry Allen destroyed the cannon the last time?"

Monitor nodded,

"Yes, but it will-."

Anti-monitor rose,

"Not today!"

He channeled a massive energy bolt and electrocuted everyone again, sending them into smoldering messes n the ground. Flash was closest to the machine, but he saw the circuit was destroyed. He struggled to get up, but Anti-monitor was maniacally laughing,

"It's over! I've finally won it! Now, existence shall know of me, the Anti-monitor!"

He began pressing buttons on the cannon control panel, preparing the weapon to fire to destroy another reality. Flash saw he only had a few seconds before the weapons was going to fire. He could hear the hum of the cannon, charging an anti-matter blast. The Scarlet Speedster managed to get to a panel on the cannon and began touching it. He closed his eyes and he began concentrating, attempting to vibrate the cannon with the Speed Force and absorb the momentum of the moving parts and use it to counteract the weapon firing.

Monitor saw this and he seemed to understand what was going on. He called in,

"Harbinger, bring us back to Monitor Station."

Anti-monitor then looked at the screen,

"No, something is wrong here."

He then saw Flash at the machine and his eyes widened. He tried to stop him,

"NNNOOOOOOOO!"

Too late, as a massive explosion tore through the Anti-monitor's fortress.

**Meanwhile, on DC Earth 1.2… **

War Machine was still attempting to hit Crisis as he dodged and weaved out of every shot. Leon shook his head, pleading,

"Rhody, you have got to remember me! You know who I am!"

Jim Rhodes did not seem to respond as he let loose another salvo of rockets.

Tigra and Bane were squaring off not too far away. The super strong villain growled,

"I broke Batman's back. What chance do you have?"

The tigress smirked,

"Well, I do have a very flexible spine."

She dashed underneath him and sliced at his hamstrings, causing Bane to keel over in pain. Bane increased the dosage of his steroids and his muscles bulked up to a ridiculously, and possibly, inhuman size. Tigra shook her head,

"You know how bad those things are for you, right?"

She flipped away, getting an idea. Though Bane had more muscle strength, he did not have muscle elasticity. Greer bounded and flipped around, attempting to throw him off. Bane was getting more and more frustrated as he tried to catch the furry woman, but Tigra was too slippery. Finally, Bane stopped, clutching his heart. The dosage he took, combined with the constant running and tumbling Tigra was doing to keep away, was taking a toll on his heart. He clutched it, panting for air. Greer looked at him and asked,

"Are you all right?"

Bane then hit the concrete, his heart stopped due to stress and the steroid he was taking. Tigra blinked,

"Uh, I think I won."

Crisis picked her up, speeding by,

"That's nice; Greer, but we have a major problem right now."

War Machine was still letting loose with that salvo of rockets. Iron Patriot, who managed to fend off Kid Razor, hovered near him,

"Do it, Rhodes!"

Sonic Blue tried to rush War Machine, but Osborn covered him and blasted the armored speedster away. War Machine then fired lasers from his hands and it managed to hit Crisis. Crisis went down, dropping Tigra not too far away. The red-eyed swordsman saw his lightsaber had dropped also. He tried to reach for it, but Iron Patriot stepped on his hand,

"I don't think so."

He turned to the former Air Force colonel,

"Kill him."

Tigra screamed,

"RHODY! THIS ISN'T YOU!"

Crisis looked up, a pleading look in his eyes,

"Rhody, you have to remember me. You have to remember who I am. You have to remember Bethany." (1)

Rhodes looked down at Crisis. The red-eyed swordsman thought War Machine would remember Bethany. He had to.  
Iron Patriot said,

"Kill him, War Machine. That's an order!"

War Machine hesitated. Rhody, inside the suit, seemed to remember something. He lowered the turret on his shoulder, pointing it at Crisis. Iron Patriot shouted,

"KILL THIS BASTARD NOW!"  
War Machine then looked up,

"Osborn."

The former Green Goblin blinked for a moment before the turret pointed at him and began firing. Iron Patriot was taking damage and fast, not just from the turret, by Rhodes opening up with everything he had on Norman Osborn. The force field on Iron Patriot's armor did not last long and soon, bullets were penetrating the armor like a hot knife through butter. Osborn could barely mount an offense, as the holes in his body became bigger and bigger. Finally, War Machine fired a beam from his chest plate, disintegrating what was left of Osborn.

Crisis and Tigra were stunned at what happened. Greer said,

"You…you killed Osborn."

War Machine turned around,

"Leon? Is that you? I mean, I know it was, but I saw…I thought you were dead."

Leon chuckled,

"It's a long and complicated story. I'll explain everything-."

Just then, the real Yellow Jacket got slammed and reduced to normal size in front of them. Skrull Jacket, now showing his true Skrull features, cried out,

"THIS IS NOT OVER! YOU'LL DIE, CRISIS! I SWEAR IT!"  
He reduced himself to insect size and disappeared. Tigra growled,

"Bring it on."

Luthor looked around at the defeated villains and saw all of the Avengers converge on him. He flew away, attempting to run. Persiana groaned,

"The bastard's getting away."

Crisis adjusted his glasses on his face and said,

"Let him."

Fury looked at him, knowing what it was. That look. The former SHIELD head said,

"Let's get back to the Watchtower."

Not too far away, Luthor was laughing, smugly smiling to himself,

"Fools, they aren't even pursuing me."

He then stopped and looked back, blinking,

"Wait, why wouldn't they?"

Suddenly, a gun shot rang out and, Luthor was shot in the head. His armor ceased to function and he plummetted into the street, armor and all.

Off in the distance, a man with a sniper rifle looked through the scope. He was wearing all black, and had a white skull on his shirt.

The Punisher struck again…

Next Chapter:

The Aftermath of the battles begin! Chaos, tension, and stalking ensue! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	18. Chapter 18

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 18: Stuff of Legends Aftermath 

The Avengers and Justice League were now aboard the Watchtower. Monitor was smiling,

"Thank you all for what you have done, heroes."

Fire glared,

"Don't count on it, buddy! Flash is dead!"

Farrah blinked,

"Say what?"

The pink-skinned cosmic being nodded,

"That may be true, but his life was not taken away in vain. He stopped the Anti-matter cannon and the Anti-monitor has been defeated. More than likely, the blast has killed many of your anti-matter selves as well."  
His head lowered,

"But, this is by no means a victory, heroes. The Anti-matter universe will be recreated again. The threat of the anti-matter cannon and the Anti-monitor will return in time."

Wonder Woman said,

"So, that basically means that this cycle will continue."  
Monitor nodded,

"Yes, it will, Wonder Woman. It is forever, now until the end of time."

Bea snapped,

"So, that means Wally is never coming back!"

Crisis asked,

"Monitor, you brought me back when I was nearly vaporized. Couldn't you do the same for Flash?"

Monitor shook his head,

"The circumstances are different, Leon. Flash has had his molecules spread across not just the anti-matter universe, but also the multi-verse, and even beyond that. Even I am not capable of such a feat. And, if I were to embark on this quest right now, it would take many thousands of lifetimes just to gather the molecules. You would all be ashes."

The Brazilian spy screamed, crying,

"You can't just give up! He's my boyfriend! I loved him!"

She began sobbing. Ice was consoling her, but, deep down, she was sad too.

Martian Manhunter could sense the sadness and sorrow from each of his friends. Flash was one of the original founders, and, though he was comical and crass at times, he was a great friend, and a trusted teammate.

John Stewart placed his hand on Shayera's shoulder, trying to comfort her. It was a mournful silence amongst the heroes.

Kid Razor then looked at Wonder Girl,

"So, ya single, babe?"

At least it was. Diana glared,

"Touch her and you die, Razor."

The rock hero grinned,

"Oh, I'm so scared."

Mrs. Maxwell changed the subject,

"So, Captain America is still alive."

Fury said,

"Before you chew the kid out on that, I just want to say that, when he told me, he had no idea what I did till after. It ain't the kid's fault."

Batman narrowed his eyes,

"You expect us to believe that?"  
The one-eyed SHIELD agent glared,

"Why? You don't believe me?"

Superman said,

"If this is how you've operated, it's obvious you haven't made a lot of friends."

Fury countered,

"And, if you've operated like this for this long, it's a miracle all of you are still alive."

He added,

"Don't get me wrong. You do a lot of good things, but you just have no idea what the real world is like."

Superman said,

"You can't believe there are terrorists around every corner, Fury."

Crisis said,

"There are. You just don't see them."  
Farrah looked at her love,

"Are you serious?"

The white-haired cat-girl screamed at Fury,

"You bastard! You poisoned his mind!"

Leon took Farrah by the shoulder,

"Farrah, you need to listen to me-."

The lioness pulled away, tears welling up in her eyes. She then bolted away. Donna wanted to go after her, but Tigra stopped her,

"Let them work this out. Trust me, they need to."

Hercules looked around,

"Come to think of it, I have not seen Captain America since our return."

Diana looked around,

"And, I do not see my mother here either."

She then saw her lasso was missing. The older Amazon princess shook her head,

"Where did my lasso-?"

Suddenly, there was a scream,

"YOU'RE NUTS, WOMAN!"  
It was Captain America. He was running by, his costume in shreds, and he had lipstick kisses all over him. Not too far away, a woman's maniacal laughter could be heard,

"COME BACK, ADNOIS!"

Hippolyta, dressed in next to nothing, was in hot pursuit. She had the lasso twirled over her head,

"I SHALL CATCH YOU, YOU SEXY BEAST YOU!"  
Diana looked on in aghast,

"Mother?"

Kid Razor slapped his knee in laughter,

"Oh, yeah! The old man has still got it! And the Kid of Rock used to think that the old cougar need her walker!"

Sonic Blue rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"You are unreal, Razor. You know that?"

Donna looked at a stunned Diana and smirked,

"Well, at least Mother has a decent man in her life this time."

Hercules said,

"What was wrong with me?"

The young Amazon princess glared at the deity of strength,

"You tried to grab my mother's panties, jerk!"

She kicked Hercules in the manhood. Herc keeled over in dire pain, much to the displeasure of most of the men there.

Crisis then looked at Dr. Strange,

"There is still the matter of what you have done, Doc."

The Sorcerer Supreme sighed,

"Do you believe killing me will change anything that has already happened? Besides, there were things even I had no idea were going on."  
Fury said,

"Kid, let him go."

Leon looked at him, surprised,

"But, Colonel-."

Fury narrowed his eye,

"I said, let him go."

The red-eyed swordsman looked at him,

"Are you sure?"

Fury nodded,

"Yeah, kid. I'm sure. We got everything we need anyway."

The former head of SHIELD then looked at Dr. Strange,

"Just be grateful you're getting off on this. Next time, I just might be the one that puts a bullet in your head."

The sorcerer nodded,

"Duly noted."

Monitor said,

"While I find this all amusing and what have you, there is an urgent matter to discuss."

Miss Marvel said,

"What is it?"

Monitor said,

"The return to your world."

Next Chapter:  
Who is staying in the DC Persiana-verse and who is leaving? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	19. Chapter 19

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis, Lance/Diablos, and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 19: Coming or Going 

Tigra was surprised,

"Leaving?"

Monitor nodded,

"Yes. Do you not wish to return to your reality?"

Wonder Man, Tigra, and Crisis all looked at each other. The red-eyed hero said,

"To be honest, I hadn't really thought about it."

Mrs. Maxwell was surprised,

"Leon, why?"

Leon rubbed the back of his head,

"Well, since all this stuff came out about me, and what I can do…I think the best bet would be for me to just stay here, with Farrah."

Luke Cage folded his arms,

"Good, never liked your sorry ass anyway."

Firebird was a bit surprised,

"Leon, you have a problem, and it can be fixed. With time, people will forgive you if you try really hard at it."

Fury shook his head,

"There is no hope for the kid. Trust me, I know."

Bonita glared,

"Then you have not tried hard enough! I know Leon can be helped, if he allows it."

Leon shook his head,

"Bonita, I truly appreciate the support, but…honestly, if I am going to go ballistic like I did the last time with Master Man, then I don't want it to happen when people I care about are around me."

He sighed

"Look, all of you have an absolute right to be angry with me, and I accept that. Personally, what I've done disgusts me. But…if no one else does it, then we let the terrorists and all the villains win."

Jocasta tilted her head,

"You seem as though you are under Fury's control."

Leon shook his head, saying,

"Maybe I am. Maybe all of this is happening because of him or…maybe it's because I always believed in it and Fury helped awaken it. Either way, this is my call, and I stand by it."

Monitor asked,

"Leon, are you sure this is what you want?"

The swordsman nodded,

"Yes. It is."

The pink-skinned being said,

"Very well. Tigra?"

Yellow Jacket looked eagerly at his ex-lover. The tigress then looked at him, then at Ted. She closed her eyes and then turned back, saying strongly,

"I stay here."

This was a surprise. T'challa asked,

"Greer, are you certain?"

Greer nodded,

"Before you all came here, Ted proposed to me. And…I say yes."

Hank Pym was shocked. He tried to find something to say, but Bonita pulled him aside,

"Please, Henry. Do not do this."

Thor looked at his friend,

"Are you sure this is wise, Tigra?"

Greer nodded,

"Yeah. It's wise. I need this."

Monitor nodded,

"That is fine. As for the others-."

Gypsy screamed,

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! HE'S MINE!"  
Zatanna scoffed,

"MY ASS! HE'S MINE, AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"  
Vixen coiled around her love,

"Unless you get all of us pregnant first!"

Simon groaned,

"Please, get me out of here."

Monitor was about to say something when, it seemed as though he received a message. He nodded in understanding,

"You have no reason to fret, ladies. Simon will always be with you. Each of you is carrying a child."

At this, the three women squealed in delight. Hercules shook his head,

"Wow, and I thought I was good."

Bucky said,

"I can just hear Kid Razor now."

Sonic Blue looked around,

"Where is Kid Razor?"

At that moment, Kid Razor teleported in, grinning to himself,

"The Kid of Rock is back."

Spencer said,

"Razor, where did you go?"

**At that precise moment, on Themysciria… **

Phillipus, the captain of the guard, roared,

"WHERE IS HE?"

Artemis shouted,

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"  
Several complaints could be heard, wondering where all their clothes were. Phillipus groaned,

"This is why I hate men!"

**Back to the Watchtower… **

Razor smirked and pulled out his camera,

"For Amazons, they sure are touchy."

Diana glared,

"What did you do to them?"

Razor shrugged,

"Decided to take a little sight seeing. Hey, do you think you can give the Kid of Rock a personal tour next time?"

Wonder Woman wanted to take a swipe at Razor, but the cocky superhero just chuckled. Sonic said,

"You have to forgive Razor; he does tend to drive people crazy sometimes."

Firebird rolled her eyes.

**Meanwhile… **

Persiana was sobbing her eyes out. She had curled up in her room aboard the Watchtower. She needed to be alone to process everything. She knew Leon was still a good person. Farrah knew that. If he was staying, she could convince him of it. He was not Nick Fury's puppet. He was a kind man, a good human being.

There was a knock at the door. Farrah shouted,

"Leave me alone!"

Miss Marvel entered anyway. She folded her arms,

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Persiana immediately hissed,

"Give me one reason your head stays on your body, Barbie."

Carol shook her head,

"You know, you are unbelievable. It's what, a month since Diablos died and you're already looking to get into Leon's pants again."  
Farrah stood up, glaring,

"Get out!"

Miss Marvel pointed a finger at her arch-nemesis,

"You know what; I'm glad I'm not going to have to see your pathetic face ever again, furball. I'm finally leaving this reality and never coming back. You can think that your boyfriend is still in there, but, guess what; when you work for SHIELD or Nick Fury, it changes you. But, if you are this delusional that you can change him, be my guest."

She added darkly,

"You two idiots deserve each other."

Farrah was never more angry in her life. She screeched,

"DIE!"  
She pounced at Miss Marvel, wanting to rend her blonde rival. Normally, Carol would have indulged in a fight, but she wanted to get out in the worst way. She managed to get behind Persiana and grip her neck. Then, she slammed Farrah into a wall, knocking her out. Farrah moaned for a moment, and Carol walked away, muttering,

"Bitch."

Farrah felt a gash on her head. She was bleeding, but she cursed in her head. Carol won…for now.

Monitor asked,

"So, is there anyone else that wants to stay here?"

War Machine stepped forward,

"Yes. I do."

Thor said,

"Friend, you do not have to-."

The armored hero turned to the god of thunder,

"I have to. There were things I did when Osborn took control of me. Terrible things. Leon brought me around and I have to repay him somehow."  
He took the helmet off and everyone was stunned. Rhody's face was half gone, replaced with cybernetic components.

Fury said,

"Osborn had some of his HAMMER agents plant a bomb, nearly killing Rhodes. Using Stark technology, Osborn rebuilt Rhodes' body and integrated it with the armor."

Vision nodded,

"Fascinating."

Tigra said,

"Jim, if we had known-."

Rhody shook his head,

"It's all right. Crisis saved me. I owe him."

Fury said,

"I'll stay too. My gut says so."

Crisis said suddenly,

"Daken's gone."

Wonder Girl asked,

"What do you mean?"

Leon said,

"He slipped away from Checkmate agents that were arresting the Dark Avengers and Luthor's villains. Killed someone and stole a jeep to get away."

Fury groaned,

"Great."

Monitor said,

"Now, if that is all there is…"

He teleported the Avengers that wanted to go back to their reality and himself to his station.

Captain America ran in,

"Get her away from me!"

Hippolyta tackled him,

"My Adonis!"

Steve looked up,

"Wait, where is everyone?"

Fury said,

"Gone home."

Steve shouted,

"You mean I'm stuck here!"

Tigra smirked,

"It's not all bad."

Fury nodded,

"Yeah, Cap. You're gonna be a great hero here!"

Steve screamed,

"Not that bad? I have this crazy woman chasing me everywhere!"  
Tigra said,

"Be grateful she likes you. I have Catman chasing me and my little sister and we both hate him."

Farrah came in at that moment, covering her wound. Donna was stunned,

"Sister, what happened?"

Farrah growled,

"Carol happened. The bitch got the last laugh."

She then noticed Captain America on the floor with Hippolyta. She smirked,

"Those two deserve each other."

She smiled,

"You know, there are lots of rooms aboard the Watchtower."

At this, Hippolyta hog-tied Rogers and dragged him into the first vacant room she found.

As soon as the door closed, there was a loud crash on the bed, followed by several sounds, mostly of a woman in heat. Farrah looked at a stunned Diana and shrugged,

"Looks like things are going to be more interesting here than they were when I got here."

Next Chapter:

Fury tells Crisis and War Machine of a plan to hunt down Daken. Plus, a prophecy of events to come. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	20. Chapter 20

**Justice for All **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 20: Events to Come 

**On DC Earth 1.2… **

Daken was driving away in the military jeep he stole. He had been driving for hours, out of Metropolis. He could not believe it; Osborn and Bullseye were dead, Captain America and Persiana were seemingly back from the dead, and all of his now former teammates were captured. He had to find allies in this reality; allies he could use.

The son of Wolverine was still driving when suddenly, the jeep exploded, sending him careening into a rock. The explosion could be heard for miles, and a shadowy figure loomed over Daken's unconscious body. Daken's healing factor would help him survive and, as he was just regaining consciousness, he saw the figure try and take him…

**Meanwhile, aboard the Watchtower… **

Fury said,

"Crisis and I are going after Daken."

Batman shook his head,

"He will surface again."

Fury countered,

"When he surfaces, people die. I've seen what he's capable of and I want to find him before he hurts any more people."

Leon nodded,

"Daken is ruthless. Not only is he an experienced assassin, he also has a magical artifact grafted into one of this claws; the Murasama blade."

Diana blinked,

"What is that? Is that a sword?"

Batman nodded,

"It is. It is said that the blade can kill anyone."

Crisis said,

"It has been used for decapitating people. It's a wretched artifact that curses its user forever. Daken has a part of it grafted into his claws."

Superman said,

"Still, you have nowhere to look, and you would not even begin to know where to begin."

Crisis looked back,

"But I know when he'll strike. I just have to give it time, and, hopefully, when I flare up again, we'll be able to find him."

J'onn said,

"And what will you do when you find him?"

Fury said flatly,

"Kill him. He's too dangerous to keep alive."

Superman looked at the two of them,

"That's not what we do here. If you want to join-."

The one-eyed SHIELD agent said,

"Who says we were joining up with you?"

The founders looked at him. Crisis tried to be a bit more diplomatic,

"What the colonel means is that Daken is more than likely not going to be taken alive, and he will fight to the death. Given the magical artifact and his healing factor, he will be a dangerous opponent to take down. There's no telling what could happen."

He adjusted his glasses,

"The point is; you haven't died, not like I have. I have the edge over Daken. Fury knows that and that, if we go underground, the League doesn't have to face the responsibility for any of this. You'd be in the clear."

Wonder Woman said,

"But we would know you let this happen."

Fury said,

"So? Lie."

J'onn asked,

"You wish for us to lie about knowing about this?"

Fury shrugged,

"You get used to it."

Batman glared,

"This isn't over."

Crisis shook his head,

"You're right. However, when I had my flare up about Daken escaping, there was something else. One year from now, things are going to change, and not for the better."

Persiana swallowed,

"What do you mean?"

Leon said,

"The Watchtower gets destroyed, as well as several members of the Justice League get murdered. I don't know by who, or when yet, but I will. And, there is something else…"

He turned back and said,

"It will be a bloody siege."

At this, the remaining League founders looked on in surprise. Hawkgirl said,

"You can't be serious."

Farrah shook her head, saying,

"He is. He is really serious. I can feel it."

She walked up to Leon,

"I'm going too."

Donna was stunned,

"Farrah, why?"

The lioness said,

"Someone has to remind Leon of who he is. I'm not leaving his side until I can make him see that."

Fury looked at her,

"You sure about this?"

Persiana said,

"If I could survive getting shot and nearly dying, I can survive pretty much anything. Besides, someone has to learn to put you in your place, Fury."

She growled, glaring darkly at the colonel. Fury shrugged,

"Fine."

He said,

"Tell Cap I'm gone."

With that, and War Machine accompanying them, the four left.

Diana shook her head,

"Things cannot get any worse after this."

At that precise moment, Captain America came out of the room he was in. He had a delirious smile on his face as he said,

"What a woman."

He then collapsed. Wonder Woman shook her head, groaning,

"I take it back."

**Meanwhile… **

In Russia, at a former Hydra base, the machinations of the inter-dimensional traveling device lay in ruins. Somehow, though, the machine began working, electricity arcing all over the parts. Soon, a portal was open and out stepped a man that had gone down in history as one of the greatest and most diabolical villains of all time.

The Red Skull…

End of Justice for All


End file.
